Doubtful Identity
by Zuenira Azure
Summary: The 14th had been there all the while and so was Allen. As Allen delved deeper into the third side secrets and mysteries, his time was running low. In the end, can they all accept who this boy will become?
1. A kiss of faith

Disclaimer: D . Gray – man is rightfully not ours. If it does, Azure (me) would have made the fourteenth appear every chapter.

Azure: Why is the fourteenth not listed in the character list?? He should be.

**Prologue: A kiss of faith.**

Allen walked out from the infirmary after the nurse had finished bandaging him up. Actually, he was not suppose to leave the infirmary yet but he was bored in that place seeing he was the only one left whose injuries had not heal fully. Allen sighed as he walked away from the infirmary. Lenalee had sustained only a few scratches since Kanda and Allen protected her from getting hurt badly most of the time or else a certain sister complex brother would have gone mad. Kanda on the other hand, well… he was injured greatly but thanks to a certain curse of his, he managed to heal in a really fast rate.

"Why can't my curse do that?" Allen wondered to himself as he imagined himself having a curse that can heal him in an instant. It would be quite a handful thing to possess.

A sudden throbbed in his head interrupted his thought. Allen let out a small groan as he winced at the pain. Bloody scenes flashed before his eyes in a fast speed but Allen can still understand and see them clearly – the destruction of humans brought upon humans themselves.

"No…" Allen mumbled. He won't let those memories contaminate his mind. He can feel something moist on his forehead. Allen let out a grunt. He knew what it was since this is not the first time it had happened. He knew he needed to go and change his bandage on his forehead, fast. If only-

His thoughts however, were cut short by a certain voice calling up from behind him.

"Walker," a firm and loud voice called.

Allen mentally sighed to himself as he turned around to face his stalker.

"You are not in the infirmary. Have your injuries healed already?" Link raised his eyebrows as he saw blood stains appearing slowly on the bandage of the white-haired exorcist's forehead.

Allen knowing that Link had noticed the blood quickly made an excuse.

"Not all… The wound on my forehead from where the level four akuma cut me had just reopened. I'm actually on my way to the infirmary now to change some bandages…" Allen lied as he grinned sheepishly at Link. "Guess I should have stayed longer at the infirmary…"

"You should have." Link agreed as he took hold of Allen's right hand. "And you are going at the opposite direction. Honestly Walker, is your sense of direction ever going to improve?"

Allen just laughed at that as Link dragged him away. Allen winced again as he felt more blood flowing out.

"This is not going to make a good impression…" Allen thought to himself as he tried to think of a way to get out of the current situation. "I just hope that the nurse is not there…" Allen shuddered.

He just realized that if he goes to the infirmary now, the nurse will be extremely angry at him. Allen gulped. Now he had two reasons to fear for. The nurse's wrath and someone finding out the truth.

"We are here." Link declared as he pushed open the door.

"What so quick?" Allen thought frantically, "It usually took longer for me to reach this place!!"

"That's because you get lost so easily…" a voice replied in his head.

Allen froze and this was noticed by Link.

"This isn't good. The fourteenth is starting to talk to me!!!" Allen silently cried.

Link turned around to gaze at the stunned and wide-eyed exorcist. "Walker, is there something the matter?"

Allen slowly raised his head to meet Link's gaze. "N-No." Allen stuttered.

Link's gaze intensified. He was not satisfied with the answer.

Not to make Link think that something was terribly wrong with him, not that it was not true – in fact it is true - but Allen's not intending for Link to know that yet, Allen made up an excuse.

"The wound is starting to throb again." Allen seemingly confessed with a nervous look.

"That's what you get for leaving the infirmary too soon." Link replied, believing the boy's lie.

Then Link turned to look at the infirmary and Allen followed his gaze. No one was there. The nurse must have gone out in search for him since he did escaped, Allen thought.

"Wait here," Link instructed as he released his grip from Allen. "I'll search for the nurse."

Allen just nodded as Link left the room. As soon as Link did, Allen let out a sigh. He was lucky this time. Quickly, Allen opened one of the drawers and took out a roll of bandage. He carefully opened the one on his forehead; he discarded the blood stained bandage before he continued wiping the blood that was smeared on his forehead. As the blood cleared, Allen looked at the mirror where he can see the fourteenth's shadow grinning back at him but he was already used to that. The thing that he wasn't use to is the fact that there were crosses lining his forehead.

Allen grimaced at his own reflection and he quickly looked away. He rolled the fresh bandage around his forehead after he was sure that the blood has stopped flowing for the moment. As soon as he did that, he hurriedly left the infirmary.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Lavi sat near Lenalee who was eating her lunch and across them was Kanda who was having soba as usual. Both of them had recently returned from a mission which involved three level fours akuma. It was a tough battle, Lavi recalled what Lenalee said. Allen and Kanda were seriously injured. Kanda's injuries had healed when they had reached the HQ but Allen was in a 'messed-up condition' as Komui had phrased it.

"So Allen is still in the infirmary?" Lavi asked bored. Allen was always there to amaze him with his huge appetite.

"He's supposed to be." Lenalee confirmed as she continued eating.

Lavi looked around the cafeteria to see anything of interest and he caught a glimpse of white hair exorcist entering the cafeteria.

"Moyashi-chan!" Lavi shouted as he flailed his arms upwards so that Allen would notice.

Kanda twitched at Lavi's actions. "That stupid annoying rabbit is damn loud." Kanda thought.

Allen startled, looked towards a certain red haired who was waving at him too vigorously. Slowly, Allen made his way there. Lenalee was surprised to see Allen.

"Allen, aren't you suppose to be resting?"

"Che. The moyashi is too stubborn to follow instructions." Kanda commented.

"What was that BaKanda?!" Allen retorted back. "I was looking for Tim you know!"

"Timothy is in the training room with Marie if you want to know." Lavi informed Allen as he took in Allen's appearance. Allen forehead was bandaged and his wrist was also hurt too. Also, from his bookman eye, Lavi can indicate that Allen's abdomen was also bandaged even though it was covered with Allen's usual white long sleeved shirt and black vest.

"But I don't think you should go there. You might accidentally get in a spar with him and you are in no condition to do so." Lavi advised.

"I'm not talking about Timothy! I'm referring to Timcanpy," Allen corrected, "I haven't seen him since the mission."

"Huh?" Lenalee said confused as she stopped eating.

"Is there something wrong, Lenalee?" Allen asked as Lavi too looked at Lenalee.

"Is there suppose to be any kids around nine years old here?" Lenalee asked.

"What?" Lavi replied confused by Lenalee's strange question. "What do you mean?"

Lenalee just pointed towards the entrance of the cafeteria and all of them, including Kanda who can't help but be curious looked towards the entrance and sure, they saw a small boy with a soft brown shoulder length hair, wearing a light brown coat that concealed his inner clothing standing.

The boy seemed to look around for a while before he settled his gaze in the group of exorcist.

"He's coming this way…" Lavi pointed out the obvious.

As the boy came nearer, Allen finally got a good view of the boy and Allen gasped as he realized who the boy was or who the boy looked like.

"What's wrong? Do you know him Allen?" Lenalee asked.

However before Allen could answer, the boy was already in front of him. Literally in front of him. His face was only inches away from the boy as the boy sat on his lap. Allen was too focused on looking at the grayish blue eyes of the boy's. He knew those eyes. Those eyes were once his back then when Mana was…

Smooch.

Lenalee yelped as Lavi let out a gasp while Kanda just… stare. Allen's eyes widened. The boy just kissed him! What the heck? Allen was about to pull away but then he can feel something pulsing through his mind. What's going on here?? Allen thoughts suddenly drained off as he saw visions of unwanted human suffering, wars, small innocent girls being buried alive, old men being forced to join the war as soldiers, fathers were taken away to serve the military, mothers were locked away from unfair treason, children with nothing left and they too eventually died a slow death from lack of food and water…

After a few moments, not either of the exorcists moved. Lenalee was expecting Allen to pull away but he didn't. Instead Allen just remained frozen of shock it seemed. Then Lavi chuckled from beside her, and soon the chuckle turned into fits of laughter.

"Oh god! Allen… I…" Lavi tried to speak but was cut off by his own giggles.

"Lavi!" Lenalee looked at him disapprovingly.

Then another strange thing happened, the boy suddenly start to disintegrate. Now, that stopped Lavi from laughing. The boy slowly faded. Well, at least it seemed that way at first. However as the three exorcists stared, the boy was actually shrinking… He or it or whatever the boy is, was shrinking. Until it turned into a small round gloden thing which is actually familiar to the exorcists.

"Timcanpy?" Lenalee said, stunned.

Kanda was beyond words and so was Lavi. The boy who actually kissed Allen was… Timcanpy?!

"What the fuck is happening here??" Kanda said irritated as he glared at the moyashi who was still frozen cold.

"Stop spacing out and explain yourself moyashi!"

Okay, now we sure know that Kanda would have continued his yelling but Lenalee actually beat him from saying his third line.

"ALLEN!" Lenalee yelled horrified which caught the attention of most of the occupants in the cafeteria.

The bandage on Allen's forehead was slowly turning red.

"Your wound is bleeding!" Lenalee said and as she stood up and stood beside Allen, Link came into the cafeteria (he was searching for Allen when he found out that Allen had left the infirmary, obviously, the first place to go when looking for Allen is the place where the source of food is high, in other words, the cafeteria) and instantly spotted the group of exorcist which was now at the centre of attention.

"Walker! How dare you run off the infirmary like that!" Link yelled as he neared the exorcist.

"Inspector! Allen's hurt!!" Lenalee said as she gestured towards the bandage.

Lavi quickly removed his green bandanna which made the red locks of his hair fall gently in front of his forehead. "Remove his bandage. We need to clean the wound off first."

And Lenalee did just that. Allen's forehead was stained with blood, a lot of them.

"This is a serious injury. What caused this?" Lavi said gritting his teeth as he started to wipe Allen's forehead with his bandanna. All the while the white haired exorcist didn't even budge, wince, protest or even response.

"He said one of the level fours cut his forehead." Link answered.

Gasps were heard as Lavi finished wiping off Allen's blood. They all just stood there in horror as they witness the crosses that had lined Allen's forehead. Except for Timcanpy who had fluttered away from the cafeteria.

-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-| Chapter End -|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Azure: Hi. I've been thinking too much about the fourteenth lately and he seems to have caught hold of my interest for the moment. So I made a fiction about it. This is my first on this web though.

Zuenira: You had started making a story already?? That was quick!! I haven't even plan on what to write!!

Azure: I don't waste my time unlike a certain twin of mine…

Zuenira: Hey! I was busy with the sports Day!! But I will make a story!! I can promise you that!!

Azure: Sure… (sarcasm). Why are you on my story anyway?

Zuenira: Why can't your sibling not be here?

Azure: I'm too lazy and tired to argue with you. *sighs* Please just review. If you think it is worth to be continue…

Zuenira: You are such a wet-blanket.

Azure: I never denied anything like that… Oh and shut down the laptop for me would you?? *leaves room*

Zuenira: Hey! You were the one who's using it!!!


	2. Home?

Disclaimer: Kindly refer to the prologue.

Zuenira: You could have at least typed in the disclaimer properly you know.

Azure: Too lazy.

Zuenira: You really need to –

Azure: Let's just move on, no one wants to hear you ranting. You can do that in your own story… if you already have thought of one.

Zuenira: I WILL!!

**Chapter one: Home?**

Allen seemingly sensed the change in atmosphere regained back his sense and slowly, the disturbing images left his sight for the moment. The atmosphere had tense considerably and Allen blinked for a while as he looked at the surprised faces of his friends except for Kanda who looked like he wanted to kill something.

Then Allen's gaze fell onto the blood stained bandage that Lenalee was holding in her hands. Immediately he understood the current situation. He must have spaced out when the fourteenth's memories took hold of him! That was not good… He must have also started bleeding again and Lavi and Lenalee must have tried to aid him!

Allen raised his right arm, a movement that made some of the finders tensed even more, towards his forehead to cover the bare crosses.

"How did I get in this mess?" Allen thought frustratingly.

"Walker..." Link started.

Allen responsively jumped off his seat and backwards, further away from Link when Link was about to approach him. Why Allen did do so, he was not even sure. It was purely reflex.

A sudden pierce of pain went through Allen's head as he hunched forward. Allen groaned as the blood seeped out of the crosses again, creating a sticky feeling on his hand.

"Allen, are you alright?" Lenalee asked worriedly as she stepped forward.

Allen raised his head up as he unconsciously took several steps backwards. Lavi observed as Allen bit his lower lip in pain. Allen was bleeding again and this time the blood flowed downwards, staining Allen's pale face.

Afterwards, the things that happened just started off so quickly that not most of them had even registered what had happened. Allen ducked as he barely dodged Mugen's slice.

Another throb of pain sent Allen down to his knees.

"Allen! Kanda stop it!" Lenalee yelled as some of the observers started to panic and ran out of the cafeteria when Kanda had made his move.

"Hold still you damn Noah." Kanda hissed as he swung Mugen towards the crouching Allen ignoring Lenalee's words.

"Kanda!"

Allen did not know what had made Kanda stop since he can't feel Mugen slicing through him. He opened his eyes, which had closed before due to the pain.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Lavi gasped as Lenalee yelled Kanda's name and Kanda was thrown to the opposite of the room landing hardly on one of the tables. Now, people really had started to go frantic, most of them had by now ran towards the cafeteria entrance which was currently flooded with people trying to leave.

Allen's innocence had activated. Lavi could tell by the cape that had surrounded protectively around Allen's crouching figure and that same cape had struck Kanda surprisingly. Lavi looked back towards Allen as Kanda slowly stood back up to his feet.

"Allen…"

The cape dropped down towards Allen's side as Allen raised his head and opened his eyes which were now gold in colour. As Allen stood up, Lavi noticed that Allen's hair had curled up a little. This was not Allen. They need to report this to Komui or things might get ugly.

"ungh…" Allen let out a soft moan as he focused his vision.

"Lenalee! Get Komui and tell him what's happening here!!" Lavi instructed as he activated his innocence just in case Allen might try anything.

"But-" Lenalee was about to protest.

"Lenalee! Allen himself said that if his mind were to be taken over by the fourteenth we would kill him!" Lavi cut off.

Lenalee hesitated for a while but she activated her new crystallized innocence anyway.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Allen knew he should not fight back. He knew that he had told his friends to kill him if the fourteenth Noah appeared but something in his self decided against it. It was not the Noah rather another promise.

"Keep walking forward, Allen." A voice ranged in his hand as if to remind Allen.

"What should I do? If I stay, Rouvelier will surely kill me or something close to that…" Allen contemplates to himself.

"Then, leave this place," the fourteenth whispered.

Allen widened his eyes. The fourteenth is communicating with him??

"Leave this place…"

"No way. I'm not letting you go back to the Noah side using my body on top of that!!" Allen was shouting out loud now. This earned questioning stares from Kanda and Lavi who were the only one left in the room.

Lenalee had left to call his brother while Link… Wonder where Link went? Allen decided not to think too much about that.

"Allen?" Lavi finally spoke but Allen ignored him.

"You don't have to shout…" the fourteenth sighed inside of him. "I'm not going back to the Noah residence… That is just suicide both for you and me."

"Huh?"

"I can explain but not now… For now, try to leave this place…"

"And I should trust you, why? For all I know, you just want to trick me…"

Footsteps were heard nearing the cafeteria and soon enough, Lenalee came in with Komui and several other exorcists.

"Allen!" Lenalee cried.

Allen turned towards the whole group of exorcist and at that moment he felt some kind of lust pulsed through him. Not only lust, hatred and the need to destroy.

"No!" Allen screamed out loud as he backed away. He can feel it, the desire to destroy each innocence present in front of him.

"That was why I tried to tell you to leave this place boy," the fourteenth's voice said annoyingly in his head as Allen tried to control himself from doing unnecessary things that he will regret later on.

The fourteenth sighed once again when he realized that Allen was far too deeply troubled by the sensation he was getting and that would prove to be troublesome later on. Both for Allen and himself.

"Let me just handle things from here onwards…" the fourteenth did not care to wait for a reply as Allen's defenses had been down due to overpowering feeling Allen was getting.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Timcanpy flew away from the crowd of people. He had done his part and fulfilled his creator's desire. Now, it is time to go back to him and report the matter. Timcanpy flew out of one of the windows and turned around to look back at his second master. This might just be the last time he will see Master Allen for a long while. But it would be nice to see his first master again after a long while. Tim recalled his last meeting with his very first master.

----- Start of flashback ------

It was near dawn. His master had been missing all night and he and Master Cross have been searching for him. Though, to be exact, Tim was doing all the hard work of searching by flying low and high while Cross just slowly walked while smoking as usual. He didn't even seem to be putting any effort into it.

Then, that was when Tim found his Master lying near a lake. Worst, he was injured badly.

"Master!" Tim taught as he flew by his side.

His Master opened his golden eyes and gave Timcanpy a smirk.

"Tim… I might not be able to make it."

Tim fluttered his wings frantically and was about to fly away to call Master Cross but his Master stopped him.

"Don't go yet…" his Master ordered as he lifted up his right arm that had a lesser injury than his left.

Tim nodded and rested on his palm which was opened. His Master seemed to have transferred something to him as Tim was surrounded by a light.

"I am giving you the last piece of my memory which is the key to fully awaken the next holder of the fourteenth's memories. This piece of memory is very vital and it needs to be inserted only when the next holder of the fourteenth Noah is about to awaken," his Master's voice was barely a whisper. "Don't insert it too early or too late or else he will take…"

His Master's voice trailed off as the light that surrounded Tim dimmed and finally disappeared. His Master's arm fell downwards bringing Timcanpy along. Tim floated up to look at his Master who was not moving at all. His master's face even though bloody looked expressionless. No ounce of pain or happiness or even peacefulness was present. That was the last image Tim had seen of his first Master.

After that, Tim had left his Master and went to find his Creator, Master Cross to tell him the news. However when the both of them along with Master's brother came back, Master's body was gone. Master Cross assumed that Master's body had fall into the depths of the lake and Master Cross actually had done something to the lake so that Master's body will not float afterwards. Well that was part of the reason anyway…

----- End of Flashback ------

Tim has reached the nearest town. He had a long way to go to find his Creator but he was sure that Master Cross will not mind since he will be probably be enjoying himself with some women, bear and debt-making. Tim enters an alley and his round body turned into a young boy's. Tim was not sure whose body his first Master had given him but it was almost similar to Master Allen's only that this body had light brown hair and there was no red scar present on the left eye and the most obvious feature that this body can not possibly be Master's Allen was the fact that the right arm was perfectly normal. So it can't possible be Master's Allen past body, Tim confirmed.

Speaking of Master Allen, I hope he is doing well…

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

The song sent chills to the audience. It was simply mesmerizing. Even those who had not learnt the basic of music were pulled and swayed with the soft and gentle rhythms. Each note seemed to be telling them a story of their own and with each passing tune, the audience feels the need to know more, to understand, to feel why it was being played that way and all of a sudden the melody stopped.

Silence.

They gave the pianist a long look. None of the audiences applause or even say anything. They were awed and speechless. The pianist's smile curved up in satisfaction as he looks at the speechless audience.

Clad all in white attire with silver tie, belt, shoes and mask that covered only his upper face, the pianist gave his audience a short bow and left the stage.

"That was quite a success," he spoke as he left through the back door. He removed his white top hat and smoothed his white hair.

"Hmm… It seems we may encounter a few problems in this city." A voice spoke in his head.

"Why is that? There is innocence in this city and the location is not that difficult," the pianist who was still in his adolescent replied but to outsiders one will think that he was talking to himself not that it was wrong. "The akuma here are only level twos it seems too."

"That's what you found out but you forgot to look deeper," the voice answered.

"Sorry but I still can't handle it if I used too much of the Noah's abilities, I might just end up destroying my own innocence," he admitted.

"I can't argue with that since the seals are already loosening." As the voice mentioned this, the boy's face darkened. "I might be gone too if we don't settle this quickly. Anyway, it seems that a Noah is here too."

"A Noah?" the boy replied surprised as he stopped form his tracks. "That's a lot of risk… We can't simply…"

"If we don't take this innocence, you might just be consumed seeing as we have to stay in this city for a few days… and there's no stopping the Earl then." The voice reminded him.

"I guess it can't be help…" the boy replied slowly.

"Actually that's not the whole problem yet," the voice continued. "It seems that the akuma had spotted several exorcists too…"

"Exorcists!?" Allen exclaimed as he tripped over his own leg and feel on the hard stone of the path.

"Calm down kid…" the voice said with a hint of laughter in his voice as one of the passersby asked if Allen was okay.

"Ye-Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry!" Allen quickly apologized before he hurriedly scampered off.

Allen quickly strode to one of the nearest restaurant. He sat on one of tables, gave a large order which required more than ten pages of the waiter's small notepad to be filled in. The chef is going to have a heart attack seeing the amount of food he needs to make. After Allen was done he took a deep breath and calmed his self for a while.

"Which exorcist?" Allen lowered his voice so that people won't think he was talking to himself.

"The Black Order exorcist, duh. It's not like there are other organization like that anyway…" the voice replied as a matter-of-factly. "You can just talk to me with your thoughts you know."

"No thanks I'm comfortable this way, talking with thoughts just makes me feel unsafe…" Allen replied as head things fall in the kitchen but he ignored it. "I meant what do the exorcists looked like?"

"I'm not sure; one of the akuma in the orchestra saw two…"

"two?! How many are there?!" Allen raised his voice a bit.

"Calm down… There's only four of them." The voice answered. Allen felt like fainting at those words but he can't faint yet, his food was processing in the kitchen.

"I don't know who they exactly are but as I said, the akuma saw two female ones and the other two are male…"

Allen let out a moan as he slumped his head onto the table.

"Great just great… I can't let the Noah take the innocence and I also can't let the Black Order have it either." Allen muttered. "After that incidence I have never seen them again and never did we encounter them in any city when we searched for innocence there and now, they have to be here and with a Noah no less…"

"Hey, don't complain yet… If you want to avoid them, better leave as fast as possible, for all we know, they might know where the innocence is already."

"After I fill up my energy…" Allen agreed as he saw several waiters came out of the kitchen bringing his orders.

-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-| Chapter End -|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Azure: I'm tired.

Zuenira: You just took a nap.

Azure: You are still here?

Zuenira: of course! And actually I'm quite surprised you post chapter one up this fast…

Azure: That's because I've actually done the prologue until Chapter two…

Zuenira: What?! When did you…

Azure: When we were having physics I actually managed to write down all the three chapters in a notebook in those four periods. Just need to type it in computer.

Zuenira: Okay… I'm not against that. It was quite boring to be honest. Can't you just post chapter two now??

Azure: I haven't typed it. I'll type it sooner or later. Possibly later…

Zuenira: You lazy bum. Oh, You've got reviews by the way. I replied them for you.

Azure: I know I've got reviews, and stop replying to those reviews, I can reply them myself. You can reply reviews of your OWN story later…

Zuenira: But you were napping and when I told you to reply them, you said later and when you say later, it usually ends up with never. You can hurt their feelings you know…

Azure: (sighs) I will reply them, I'm not that mean you know.

Zuenira: Not mean but lazy.

Azure: Think up a story and stop pestering with mine. Meanwhile, **please review if** you think **this is worth typing up**…


	3. In between

Disclaimer: Please click the prologue to see the disclaimer…

Azure: Warning: Possible character Death… and some grammar and spelling errors since I did write this during dawn, immediately after I woke up…

**Chapter two: In between**

Allen was now walking towards the location of the innocence. A museum, according to the information they had collected so far, the museum was mainly directed to children since it is filled with classical fairytales stuffs. It is clearly not the normal museum but rather a museum created based from the stories of fairytales and legends that had been told in the city. It was said to be the nicest place in the city since it is filled with fairytale atmosphere and most fairy tales ends up with a joyous happy ending.

"Happy ending…" Allen muttered under his breath, "What a load of crap."

His mind started to wander off, bringing him back to the place where he had once called 'home'. It was almost seven months now since it happened. The Noah had temporarily controlled his body since he was in a state of anguish and confusion at that moment. However, Allen could still observed what happened since it was his body after all.

The fourteenth made a quick escape from the Black Order by using the ark. The ark… that was Allen's home now. He lived in that place along with the fourteenth who had resided in him. Allen actually hated the Noah at first with all his guts but then, after a week since the Noah made Allen left the Black Order, he began to talk to Allen and Allen, being bored and nothing to do at that moment listened. He listened uncaringly at first but as the Noah spoke about what actually happened back then and why the fourteenth Noah who was not suppose to exist but was born anyway, Allen slowly understood.

Allen understood a lot of things in the one month he didn't left the white room in the ark. He was given information by the fourteenth and also by the past memories of the Noah. At the end of the first month he was in the white room, Allen had decided what he should do. He was no longer furious to the Noah for taking over his body and making him leave the Order. In fact he was glad. If Allen were to stay there any longer, the Noah's genes that was made to despise the innocence would have made Allen killed his friends. That would be a disturbing thing if it were to happen…

Speaking of which, it had been a while since Allen had seen his friends.

"Wonder if Lenalee and Lavi are on this mission," Allen wondered out loud. "It would be nice to see them again…"

"Don't get so excited now. Remember, you are a Noah now and if the Noah genes started to pick up the sense of innocence it would get rather ugly. I personally don't have a problem in destroying innocences or the people holding them but you on the other hand…" The fourteenth let the sentence hung.

Allen twitched. "Hey, be nice will you? Of course I have a problem with killing my friends!!"

The fourteenth cackled.

"I may be a Noah but I'm just the memory of the person who had last carried the fourteenth's Noah genes in him. Nothing more than that…" the fourteenth's voice turned serious now, "My time existing in you is limited and the more I possess you body the..."

"I know. I know." Allen sighed. "You always say that every time we start searching for innocence."

"What can I say, you are quite predictable if your dear exorcist friends are involved." The fourteenth replied as a matter-of-factly. Allen didn't reply. "But if it does happen, retreat to the ark as soon as possible…"

"I'd rather try not to make it happen."

"There's another Noah involved here. There's no predicting-"

CRASH.

Allen raised his head to the direction of the noise. Smokes can be seen at a part of the museum that was a few kilometers away from them.

"It seems the fight for the innocence has begun." The fourteenth stated as Allen activated his innocence and heads for the museum.

"At least you won't have to get lost in there trying to find the place where the innocence would have been placed." Allen twitched at the fourteenth's words. At times, the damn Noah is just far too honest or just plain annoying.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

The four exorcists entered the room. The museum had closed since it is already way past ten. Even if the room was dark, Kanda can make out the giant yellow stars that were hanging above the ceiling. There was also a giant crescent moon and some fluffy grayish cotton shaped like a cloud. The most disturbing thing was that, the crescent moon was smiling! It even had happy eyes!! Not only the moon but also the stars and clouds. The smiles were so huge and annoying, making Kanda's irritated more.

"What the fuck is this place? A mental ward for the mentally anguish patients?!" Kanda hissed as Lavi found the switch that activated the room and as soon as Lavi switched on the switch, musical childish songs were heard and the stars that were hanging were shining brightly acting like the light to that room.

"BakaUsagi, can't you turn off the damn noise up?!"

"Aww.. Yuu… It's just some songs, besides, I think it is kind of cute," Lavi answered but he found the switched for the stereo and switched them off anyway. They can't afford to attract unwanted attention.

"Guys… where do start searching for the innocence? More precise, how do we know that it is the innocence??" Chaoji asked.

"ah, I forgot. This is your very first mission…" Lenalee said. "Well, the innocence-"

"Who's there?!" a voice barked as a man wearing a security guard uniform entered the room.

"We forgot about the night guards!" Chaoji whispered loud enough for the others to hear. Though, even he did whisper, it was no use since the guard had spotted them.

"Che. What an idiot…" Kanda simply said as he activated his innocence and as soon as he did, several more guards entered the room.

"Actually Chaoji," Lavi too activated his innocence which was soon followed by Lenalee, "Those are not guards."

Kanda thrust forward and strike the guards. The outside appearance of the guards seemed to be torn into half as all the seven guards revealed themselves as level four akumas.

"What the?" Chaoji was a bit shock.

"Yuu, it seems all of them are level fours. This will be tough…" Lavi began but Kanda had already started to fight them. "Impatient, now are we?"

Lavi summoned his fire but the level fours were still standing. It was not like he expect them to die easily anyway. Lenalee moved in a fast speed, jumping and kicking from one akuma to another. Chaoji helped.

The fight went on relentlessly as the four exorcists went out of breath. It was quite hard and almost impossible to win against seven Level Fours and if that was not enough, a crash was heard and the four exorcists took this moment to regroup together. They stood at the centre of the room each breathing erratically. Lenalee checked to see what had caused the explosion and what she saw made her heart fall.

Standing there was Tyki Mikk with Rhode sitting on the floating umbrella beside him. This was not good news.

"Having fun, are we now?" Tyki spoke as he took out the cigarette from his mouth and crushed it on the floor.

"Damn Noahs…" Kanda hissed.

"Now, now. We just came here to take away," Rhode gave Tyki a glare, "ahem, sorry, I mean to destroy some of the innocences…" Tyki corrected himself, "Then we will be back on our way home."

"As if we will let you!" Chaoji shouted as he foolishly and mindlessly ran towards Tyki. Tyki let out a group of Teaze which swarmed over towards Choaji.

"Don't Chaoji!" Lenalee yelled as she used her boots to kick Chaoji away from swarm of Teaze.

Chaoji flew across the room and hit the wall hard. Lenalee went over to him to check if he was fine.

"He's unconscious…" Lenalee reported to her friends.

"Che. That's better if you ask me. That kid is useless and gets in the way too much."

Lavi just shrugged as the Level four started to attack them again. They were already out of breath and Lavi knew he had reached his limits and so was Lenalee. Kanda was the only one who was still vigorously holding the level four off but he was panting for breath.

"Aww… This is boring. I want to see Allen~" Rhode whined as she disinterestedly looked at the fight. "Ne Tyki, I haven't seen him for quite a while… Wonder what happened to him?"

Tyki snickered, "Who knows, the Order must have locked him up after they found out he ahs the Noah's memories in him or something…" Tyki lighted up a new smoke.

A loud crash caught their attention and they both turned to see the three exorcists panting for breath and had no energy left to fight as they stood shakily surrounded by all the seven level fours.

"That would be enough." Tyki called from a far as he prevented the level fours to finish the exorcists off. "I want to see them in huge pain… Oh, you can take that unconscious one there to be one of your dolls Rhode." Tyki pointed to Chaoji.

Rhode stuck out her tongue. "I'm not taking him! He's weak and frail and far too boring to be my doll." Rhode replied with clear distaste. "I'd rather have that girl over there!" Rhode chirped as she looked at Lenalee.

"Ah, that won't do. You see, she will have to be killed since her innocence is in her blood…" Tyki said as he stepped closer to the exorcists. "I'm afraid you will have to go first too… Since it's a gentleman's code that ladies should go first."

Rhode pouted but she didn't stop Tyki from nearing Lenalee. The akumas were now holding the three exorcists down. One exorcist was bounded by two akumas. It was a way to separate the exorcists and to make sure they won't do anything harsh, not that it was possible since they had suffered major wounds and tiredness.

Tyki smirked as he passed his hand through Lenalee's chest. Lenalee let out a gasp as she felt the tingling sensation.

"This won't hurt even one bit." Tyki said with sarcasm.

Lenalee felt her heart tightened. It was so stunningly shocking. She did not know what to do. The grip around her heart tightened even more as Lenalee choked on her own breath. Tyki was seriously going to kill her…

"Gahh!!! Why did the smoke cleared off so fast?!" a voice ranged through the hall near the room. Tyki stopped from what he was doing and turned towards the entrance. The others did too. The voice… it was familiar.

"Allen…???" Lenalee whispered softly.

That's right… Tyki thought. It was the boy. Tyki smirked. This is going to be more exciting that he previously presume.

-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-| Chapter End -|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Azure: Actually, at this certain part I wanted to write:

'Tyki let out a group of Teaze which quickly devoured Chaoji's weak body easily'

Well, that was the first thing came to mind but decided not to do it since it was quite boring to kill that character that way. I want him to be tormented and have a slow suffering death. That would be much pleasing. Well this second line came into my mind afterwards:

'Tyki let out a group of Teaze which quickly went into Chaoji's mouth and eat his internal organs bit by bits starting from his small brain to his hollow heart and then his oversized lungs and stomach and continued on towards his intestine that was so gross since he had not went to the toilet for about three days.'

Well… after I actually wrote that, my sister came in and said…

"That's just… too light!!! You need to make him suffer more!! Like, oh I don't know.. *sputters nonsense*"

So I can't really decide how to kill Chaoji off and well… I decided to delay his death towards for the next chapter. Tell me if you know any specific torturing ways… since I'm too lazy to browse through my book of 'unlimited ways to a slow and agonizing death' since it's like what, thousands of pages long???

Zuenira: Actually when I check it, it was juts 500+ pages long… and why the hell do you have that kind of book anyway??

Azure: What do you think I was doing locked up in my room most of the time??

Zuenira: Forget I asked.

Azure: Anyway **please ****review**** if ****you still think**** this story is ****passable**** to be continued**… Oh and why are you here again sis? Did you give up on writing a story?

Zuenira: NO!!! I'm just… seeking inspiration that's all. By the way when are you typing the next chapter up? I saw you writing it on a paper during the club…

Azure: *Dozes off*

Zuenira: Hey! That's not nice!!!


	4. Speechless

Disclaimer: Please click the prologue to see the disclaimer…

Azure: Warning: Possible character Death… Though I doubt anyone would care if he were to die…

**Chapter three: Speechless**

Allen walked down the hall with clear annoyance.

"Just as I expected…" the fourteenth's voice continued speaking in his mind, "You got lost as usual…"

That was it. The fourteenth had been pestering him about his weak sense of direction for the past few minutes and Allen had enough. Allen punched the nearest wall next to him to vent out his frustration and the wall's foundation crashed leaving a large gaping hole which seemed to lead to a roam filled with small cottages.

"Gah!!! Why did the smoke cleared out so fast!?" Allen yelled before he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Now, now… anger is not a good thing. The Noah genes might have reacted you know," the fourteenth warned.

"Hell, you are the one who's responsible for the arousal of my negative emotions…" Allen replied irritated.

"Why don't you just use that handy curse of yours then?" Allen's eyes widened when the fourteenth suggested that.

"Are you trying to make me fall to the darkness or something?!" Allen cried, "Doing that will make me even harder to control myself!!"

"Eh, look. There's a light coming form that peculiar room…" the fourteenth ignored Allen's outburst as he made Allen turned his head towards the room he was talking about.

"Don't ignore my question." Allen stated as he walked towards the room and as soon as he entered, to say that he was shock was an understatement.

SMOOCH.

The same sensation which had overlapped him when he was at the Noah's ark for the first time was immediately taking effect again. His lips slowly parted away from hers and well, he was not the only one shocked even the fourteenth was utterly speechless.

"R-Rhode…" Allen stuttered. Two seconds. "Why the hell did you do that for?!"

"Aww… Allen seem to have a short fuse~" Rhode teased and was immediately thrown across the room by Allen's innocence.

"Rhode!!" Tyki cried as he quickly let Lenalee's heart go and sent a swarm of Teaze towards Allen who easily cloaked himself from being attacked and Tyki took that time to go over towards Rhode.

"Easy there Allen. Calm down…" the fourteenth tried to sooth Allen.

"I am calm, baka." Allen murmured sourly as his innocence fall back by his sides after the cloak crushed the small group of Teaze. 'The level fours are too many for them to handle,' Allen thought as he glanced at his friends. Allen was about to rush towards them when a certain jolt of electricity passed through his body.

Allen felt numb and unable to move. 'Shit… Not now!'

"Calm down Allen!" the fourteenth was practically shouting in his head. Allen winced at the loudness of his voice.

'The innocences are too many and the aura they radiate are too strong for me to disregard...' Allen told him and as Allen was about to stand back up to his feet, he sensed a movement behind him.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

"I'm fine Tyki…" Rhode assured Tyki as she stood back up without any difficulties. "But Allen, that's a mean thing to do…" Rhode pouted.

"Heh, it seems the boy had gotten rougher. I'm going to enjoy this after all." Tyki summoned his Teaze and combined to produce a sword-like weapon. "Take care of the exorcist will you Rhode?"

"Aww… You can't have all the fun Tyki!" Rhode whined, "Besides, you are the only one who is supposed to do this assignment~ I'm just here to observe and play along! I don't feel like playing with the exorcists…"

Tyki chuckled, "Too bad Rhode, you'll just have to stand by and watch as I have some fun with the kid."

Tyki saw Allen crouched down. Tyki was surprised by why Allen did so but heh, there was an opening and he won't let the chance go by just like that. He thrust forward and swung his weapon downwards towards the white figure. Though, the weapon only made contact with the floor which crushed when it got hit.

"Still as quick as ever I see…" Tyki raised his weapon back up as he turned towards Allen who had dodged the attack and now was standing a good few feet away from Tyki.

"Tyki…" Allen's eyes narrowed as a flash of memory of the last battle with the Noah of Pleasure went through his mind. 'The exorcism sword seems to do more damage in awakening the real Noah rather than suppressing the Noah inside. I'll refrain myself form doing that…'

Allen brought his claw forward and charged towards Tyki. His claws clashing with Tyki's weapon.

Tyki gave a smirk as he quickly made another strike towards Allen's abdomen but Allen jumped backwards to avoid it and then thrust forward again towards Tyki, claws outstretched. Tyki easily dodged as he leaped backwards and remained floating on the air.

"Crown Clown!" Allen shouted as his white cape extended and brought Allen up at the same level as Tyki. "Crown Belt." A few of the cape shaped itself into a sharp end and plummeted towards Tyki who cut through the white innocence with his weapon.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Lenalee was over joy to see Allen again when he entered the room. Kanda mumbled something which sounded close to: 'Che. The moyashi is still alive after all' while Lavi was ecstatic to see his friend again and he was about to yell something like: 'MOYASHI-CHAN!!' but his mouth just hung wide open when Rhode hopped towards Allen and embraced him with a kiss.

Lenalee have seen something like this before but she was still surprised nonetheless… Kanda on the other hand, he was with unconscious somewhere after the fight with Skin Bolic when Rhode had kissed Allen like that before and now that he was actually witnessing it…

Kanda felt his annoyance level towards the moyashi increased and also Kanda felt some kind of resentment towards Rhode. Not the usual hatred he felt towards a Noah but a completely different entity. Kanda didn't have time to think much about it, hell he didn't even want to think about it if possible, as he saw Rhode flying across the room crashing with one of the displays in the museum. Quickly followed afterwards with a battle between the moyashi and The Noah of Pleasure.

Kanda tightened his grip on Mugen and without any alarm, he slashed one of the Level fours that was holding him. The Level four akuma lost its right arm and the other Level four akuma fired at Kanda who had already escaped their clutches.

Kanda ran quickly towards Lenalee and dodged the bullets at the same time. As he reached Lenalee, he slashed one of the akumas back and the akuma released its hold on Lenalee and this gave Lenalee the opportunity to activate her innocence again and quickly she kicked the other akuma off her.

"Lavi!" Lenalee yelled as she turned towards the junior bookman but he had already escaped the level fours hold but was now fighting intently with three level Fours. "Oh no!"

'I've got to help Lavi out and give Allen a hand in handling the Noah! But the level fours…'

Before Lenalee can even reach Lavi, the two level fours that had restrained her were no attacking her. Lenalee gave the level four a good kick while the other level four was slashed by Kanda. Even so, the level fours were still standing.

"We need to help Lavi!" Lenalee said as she jumped high and then used the gravity force pulling her down towards one of the level fours to crush it from above.

Lavi on the other hand, was in a pickle. The three level fours were too much for him. He had never experience a direct one on one combat with them before since for the last few months, the panda had made him research on that particular thing.

Lavi cursed under his breath as he flamed the three akumas. The flames also hit one of the wires that held the stars above in place and the wire broke making the star crash downwards towards…

Lavi's eyes widened in alarm. "Allen! Watch out!!"

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Tyki had fought this boy before and of course he knew how the boy's fighting style was but this time however… The boy seems to wince every now and then. As far as Tyki attacked him and he attacked Tyki back, not once have they actually injured the other badly. So then… why?

There it was again, Tyki observed as Allen winced before clashing his claws with his weapon. 'Not only that', Tyki made added another strike which Allen blocked, 'The boy seems to be preoccupied with something else…'

At the midst of fighting, a yell was heard.

"Allen! Watch out!"

Tyki watched as Allen jerked his head up and an expression of shock could be seen. Tyki followed Allen gaze and his lips curved up. With a fast speed, Tyki grabbed hold of Allen's right arm preventing him to move away.

Before anything else can happen, the star had already crashed onto the ground.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Rhode was getting bored watching the exorcists fight. She looked around for something to have fun with and that was when she spotted the useless unconscious exorcist at a corner.

"He'll have to do I guess…" Rhode accepted with a smile as she neared the exorcist. "Hmm… He's weak, I've established that but I'm sure his blood-curling scream later would be able to make up for his weaknesses."

Rhode turned her attention to a sudden crash behind her. One of the giant stars had fall on to the ground where Allen and Tyki were fighting.

'I'm leaving… Tyki will be fine,' Rhode thought to herself as she watches her new toy with glee. She came with Tyki on his assignment to find someone that can help her with her science homework especially this one question that bothers her a lot: How many bones are there in a human body?'

'And what's a better way to find out the answer than to really count it?' Rhode summoned her door. 'Level fours~ we are leaving…' Rhode called.

The akumas that were fighting with the exorcists immediately stopped.

'What about Lord Tyki?' one of the akuma asked.

'Hey, he's not supposed to bring any akuma on this mission, I was the one who brought you here, so let's juts go…' Rhode was about to step in her door but then remembered something, "Oh bring that thing with you too. I need it." Rhode pointed towards Chaoji with Lero. Then she went into the door followed by the akumas.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

"Tch. Did the akuma just deserted us like that??" Kanda wiped some of the blood from his mouth away before turning towards the fallen star. "That moyashi better be alive…"

"Allen!!" Lenalee yelled as she ran pass Kanda. "Allen!!"

"Lenalee, don't! There's a Noah there too!" Lavi warned as he gripped Lenalee's hands to prevent her from walking any further.

"Let me go Lavi! Allen's in there!"

"Lenalee look carefully will you?" Lavi replied as he glared at a certain place among the leftovers of the stars.

There he was, Tyki was standing there without a scratch at all. To be expected though since he can manipulate the particles and pass through things. Also not too far from Tyki was a white cloak seemingly surrounding something. I'm sure most of you know who that is, like the answer is not obvious enough.

"Allen!" Lenalee cried for the second time as the three exorcists slowly approached the two men.

"That Rhode, can't she at least leave some akumas here?" Tyki sighed as he shook his head slowly. He then turned his attention towards the exorcist. "Now, now. Move any further and I'll make sure-"

His sentence was abruptly cut off by a chuckle. The chuckle sounded dark and a bit insane. None of the exorcists were chuckling so then…

"Allen?" Lavi spoke the name that was on everyone's mind.

The exorcists shuddered even Kanda can't help but feel uncomfortable. Something was just wrong. The chuckle grew louder and the white cloak innocence that surrounded Allen deactivated suddenly. Allen stood up still laughing.

When he stood fully up and looked at them, he stopped laughing and gave them a smile. Allen turned towards Tyki and smirked at him as he opened he revealed the thing he was holding.

"The innocence?" Tyki established.

"Looks like I got it before you did…" Allen's voice sounded playful and a bit teasing.

"Allen! Thank god you are safe!"

"He got the innocence too." Kanda said as he gave Allen a glance.

"It seems this innocence is ours except if that Noah guy still wants to fight us and take that innocence back…" Lavi eyed Tyki dangerously that Tyki can't help but let out a chuckle.

"I guess I lost to you again… boy?" Tyki eyes went wide as he watched Allen clenched the innocence tightly in his palm.

With one swift force, Allen easily crushed the innocence fragment in his hands. The exorcists were baffled while Tyki was speechless as they watched green particles floated up in the air, the leftovers of a destroyed innocent fragment. Allen opened back his palm to reveal more of the shattered particles of the innocence fragment.

They just can't really believe it. Did… Allen just destroyed that innocence?

-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-| Chapter End -|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Azure: It's night already… It's a good luck that tomorrow's Saturday… I can relax... *sighs* Oh, please **review** if you guys **think** this story **is good enough** to even exist… Somehow I feel something is just missing in this chapter… If you are a bit confused, uh, how do you say it again…


	5. The way it was and still is

Disclaimer: Never did and never will.

Azure: Thanks for the reviews last chapter; I really mean it since I didn't actually got to reply to all of them…

**Chapter four: The way it was and still is**

"So the Noah in you has awakened… the fourteenth Noah. A traitor." Tyki spoke breaking the silence. "This is worth reporting to the Earl." Tyki gave a small wave towards the exorcists. "I'll see you guys later…" With that a flutter of Teaze surrounded him and when the Teaze along with himself was gone.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

"The innocence…" Allen muttered as he saw the familiar green fragment near him. So it was in one of the stars all along, huh? What a coincidence. Allen grabbed hold of it and a sharp pang of pain seemed to have passed through his head.

Allen cursed under his breath as he tightened his grip on the innocence.

'Allen…'

"Shut the hell up. I'm trying my best here." Allen retorted annoyed.

'Let me help you out with that…'

Allen can't help but feel relief that the fourteenth had decided to do the deed instead of him. Every time he found an innocence, he just had to destroy it for his own sake and the sake of the future. But he never could destroy it. The fourteenth always took over and destroyed it for him. The act of destroying what he always protected before was just hard.

"Thank you…"

The fourteenth just gave him what was supposed to be an encouraging smile but came out a sad one. Allen understood what it meant but he just can't do it yet… With that Allen felt his conscience going away from his body and he was in the white room in the ark. Sighing Allen turned towards the large mirror like window where he had first seen the shadow of the Noah.

Now, the mirror showed him what was happening from his body's view. Chuckles can be heard as the mirror in front of him showed Tyki standing speechless whiles his friends with a look a shock.

"Can't you just act un-evilly!?!" Allen immediately gets the impression the fourteenth was giving towards his friends. "Doing that while destroying the innocence gives them a wrong impression you know!!"

'Relax… It's been a while since I got out of that room, let me have some fun…'

"Fun?!" Allen shouted incredulously.

The fourteenth crushed the innocence easily and Allen can feel a part of him feeling content and satisfied.

'Are you feeling any better now?'

"yeah." Allen murmured. "Now let me have my body back." Allen continued to watch as Tyki disappeared from view.

'Not just yet. I want to have a bit more fun…'

"What? NO!"

Allen's disagreements were futile as the fourteenth ignored his words.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

"Ah. I feel a lot better now…" Lenalee can hear Allen said in content.

"Allen, why did you just…" Lenalee didn't get to finish her sentence as Kanda moved from his position beside her.

Kanda thrust forward towards Allen with Mugen ready to pierce him. The white-haired exorcist easily evaded it and also evaded the upcoming attacks with ease. It was if he wasn't even trying which made Kanda even more irritated.

"Your body is too tired to fight me… Just give it up." Allen, or rather as Kanda would prefer to address the one in the moyashi's body currently, the Noah said as he playfully smirk.

"Don't get too arrogant yet," Kanda replied as the fourteenth saw something flickered in his eyes.

Someone was behind him! And as the fourteenth dodged Mugen he turned around only to meet with a large hammer that perfectly hit his small body. The impact caused him to crash towards one of the exhibitions which happened to be a medium sized bed.

Lavi ran towards the place where Allen had crashed. Kanda was already there and Lenalee was following behind him. As expected, Allen was still standing now his innocence was still activated. The cloak that was still as white as ever had probably protected the Noah.

Allen gave them a smug look that was so unlike him.

"Allen, stop it!" Lenalee cried trying to make the adolescent in front of her get back to his senses. "I know you are in there Allen!"

"The moyashi apparently had lost the battle in himself against the Noah." Kanda che-d, "Weak as ever."

"Are you really calling him weak?" the fourteenth laughed in amusement.

"What the fuck?"

The three exorcists just can't help but stare at the laughing form of Allen. The way he laughed really does resembles Allen but then now, the Noah was in him, isn't he? Or is it still the Allen they know?

"Ah!! I don't get this!" Lavi screamed in frustration as his mind tried to work out the possibilities.

"There's nothing to get. The moyashi isn't here and that Noah is just playing with his body." Kanda sated as he prepared for another attack.

"Heh, you want to play? I would be enlightened to do so…" the fourteenth said a he raised hid left arm.

'That's enough!!' Allen literally shouted in his own mind that the fourteenth feel his ears deafening.

"You don't have to shout… I'm not that far away." The fourteenth said it out loud.

'You were not listening to me the whole while and you expect me to whisper to you just to get your attention?' Allen asked back, 'Now, please, stop using my friends for your own amusement…'

"Fine." The fourteenth finally said after two seconds.

He deactivated the innocence and gave the exorcists a smile.

"I surrender." He said nonchalantly as he raised both of his hands in front of him.

"say what?" Lavi couldn't believe his ears.

First, the guy crushed the innocence then engages battle with them afterwards talked to himself for about two minutes and now he just surrendered? Noahs are just far too insane and mental for their own good…

"Allen, is that you?" Lenalee said with hope glimmering in her eyes.

"Hmm?" he looked at Lenalee for awhile. His stare made Lenalee feel uncomfortable. "Afraid not miss." Lenalee felt her self crestfallen. "But, let me take you there…"

'What? No!' Allen yelled again which made the fourteenth cringed in annoyance but he ignored Allen- again.

"Hell like we will believe in a Noah's words." Kanda spoke harshly, "You'll be leading us straight to a trap."

Lavi nodded in agreement while Lenalee hesitated. She really wants to see Allen.

"I don't believe I gave you a choice…" the Noah smiled Allen's innocence smile as an ark door appeared. The door opened and as the Noah snapped his fingers the three exorcists were sucked in.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

"Tyki! You are back!" Rhode jumped towards him but Tyki side stepped which made Rhode missed him. "Aww…" she pouted.

"Why did you call the akumas off? You left me alone back there…" Tyki said as he comfortably sat on his usual chair which was near a fireplace.

"Why? Did you fail the mission??" Rhode giggled, "Allen was too tough for you, ne?"

Tyki gave Rhode a glare which quickly turned into a soft smile. "Actually… I've accomplished the mission…"

"Hmm?" Rhode quizzically looked at Tyki. "You did?"

"Not exactly," Tyki lighted up a cigarette. "I got some help…" Tyki smirked at Rhode. "Allen destroyed the innocence for me…"

"He did what?" the oldest member of the Noah was surprised to say the least, "He destroyed it?"

"It seems the fourteenth Noah had awakened in his body." Tyki explained, "Well, at least that is the only explanation. I can't seem to believe it if the boy were to destroy itn of his own will…"

"Have you reported it to the earl?" Rhode inquired as she stood up and walked towards Tyki.

Tyki gave a small nod as he took a book to read which was quickly snatched away by Rhode.

"I was about to read that you know." Tyki told Rhode as if it was not obvious enough.

"Help me out with my homework Tyki." Rhode asked a she threw the book away.

"Hmm? Is it that science homework, again?"

"Yup. And I already found the thing to help me answer the one with the bones question. Care to help me?" Rhode asked again.

Tyki sighed. "Sure."

Rhode beamed as she summoned a door and pulled Tyki towards it.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

"You got the exorcist earlier?" Tyk9i said raising his eyebrows at the unconscious exorcist in front of him. "Where did his innocence go?"

"Jasdevi played with him before hand and they crushed the innocence already." Rhode explained as she ran off to take her exercise book.

'Explains the condition he is in.' Tyki thought as he observed the exorcist in front of him. His hair was in a mess and blood could be seen flowing out from almost everywhere in his body. His shirts were torn and his skin seems to have been burnt. It was quite amazing how he is still alive. 'Must be painful… to actually be still breathing in that condition…'

Tyki pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and let it fall on the exorcist's body. A slight movement came from the exorcist as a small groan can be heard.

"He is till conscious."

Rhode came back with her book and she eagerly looked at Tyki. "So, can you do it for me Tyki? I asked Jasdevi to do it but they only managed to do this…" Rhode gestured at the exorcist.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Tyki asked back as he lit another cigarette.

"I need to count the bones in his body…" Tyki prepared to summon his Teaze but Rhode continued, "Without breaking any of his bones… If you did that, then the number of bones will not exactly be correct…"

"You and your science homework..." Tyki said as he let out a groan. "How am I suppose to do that?"

"Well, Jasdevi already tried throwing him into a garden of needles to paralyze the exorcist's body and then poured concentrated acid all over him to melt his outer layer so only the bones were left but I it didn't actually went as planned…" Rhode explained warily.

"Explains the burnt condition of his skin…" Tyki breathed out a smoke. "Hmm.. so just his bones?"

Rhode nodded.

Tyki let put a sigh as he crouched near the exorcist. "I'll start with the legs…" He passed his hand through the exorcist's leg reached for a bone and pulled it out earning a sharp shriek form the exorcist which was completely disregarded.

"One…" Tyki began to count as he threw a small piece of what seemed to look like a finger bone to him near Rhode. Tyki inserted his hand again and pulled out another one, another scream erupted. "Two…"

"This is going to take forever…" Rhode mumbled but a smile stretched across her face, "But it is enjoyable to see an exorcist suffer like this once in a while…"

Tyki agreed as the painful ear piercing scream erupted again. This is worth it. "three…" and so the count continued…

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

"Opf." Lenalee let out a disgruntled groan as she rubbed her back. "Where are we?" She looked at her surroundings and saw familiar scenery of the white room in the ark. Lavi was beside her observing keenly while Kanda was busy searching for his Mugen. Speaking of the innocence, Lenalee looked at her feet which were now bare, hers were gone too.

"That idiotic moyashi… he took my innocence." Kanda gritted his teeth in clear annoyance.

"You're not the only one Yuu…" Lavi replied off handedly as he pointed to the empty sachet where his innocence was always placed.

"I' so going to kill that damn moyashi…"

"That is precisely why I took your innocence…" a voice from behind said tiredly as a sigh was heard.

The three exorcists spun around at the same time to see Allen, well he looked like Allen but his skin was grayer and his eyes… they were golden. His hair was a bit wavy too He was standing in front of a large mirror occupying the space on one side of the wall of the room.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked hesitating. 'That can't be Allen…'

"That is not Allen. He's a damn Noah… Can't you tell by that eyes and skin of his?" Kanda hissed towards the Noah.

"The only thing missing is the crosses…" Lavi agreed.

"It can't be… Allen can't be gone!" Lenalee voiced out as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh boy, they do really think you have betrayed them and fell the to the darkness completely…" the Noah said with amusement and a bit teasingly in his tone.

"Apparently so…" another voice said dejectedly. This time the exorcist looked to the side where the piano was placed and Allen was sitting on the small piano bench. This time, it was the Allen they knew. Allen narrowed his eyes and glared at the other Allen. "and I have you responsible for that." He said a bit harshly.

"Allen?" Lenalee spoke uncertainly. This is just so confusing… "what's going on here?"

"I'd like to know that too moyashi."

"Shut the hell up BaKanda!" Allen retorted back much to Lavi's and Lenalee's relief. It really was Allen.

"moyashi-chan! It is you!" Lavi cried.

"Of course it's him. Who do expect? The millennium Earl or something?" the Noah Allen snapped.

Kanda shot that Allen a glare but he just dismissed it.

"Just ignore him…" Allen said as he gestured towards the Noah Allen, "He's always that annoying and teasing and irritating and sometimes infuriating too not to mention…"

"Hey, hey." The other Allen stopped him. "Don't go telling other people bad things about me then."

"It is a fact." Allen replied calmly as he looked back at the confused faces of his friends. "I think I should introduce you to this guy…" Lave and Lenalee nodded while Kanda just murmured 'idiot'. "He's the fourteenth Noah you see, the one residing in me. A genuine parasite."

"A parasite?" the fourteenth scoffed, "That's what you thought of me all this time?"

"Uh… yeah." Allen confirmed.

"Hey, moyashi!" Kanda barked. Allen turned to him and shot the guy a glare.

"What BaKanda?"

"Where's our innocences?!"

Allen averted his gaze away from them as the fourteenth chuckled.

"Umm… you see…" the way Allen said it made Lenalee's heart quenched. Allen looked back at them and rubbed the back of his hair while sheepishly saying with a nervous smile, "I kind of destroyed it."

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-| Chapter End -|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

I like to thank ChrissyViolet for giving me inspiration on the torturing Chaoji part...

Now, to you readers, please leave a review.


	6. Ink heart

Disclaimer: *sighs* Refer to the very first chapter. i.e. the prologue.

**Chapter five: Ink heart**

"Care to repeat that moyashi?!" Kanda retorted after a moment of silence where the fourteenth was eyeing them with a smirk on his face while Allen just continued smiling nervously.

Lavi and Lenalee were utterly lost at words.

"Jeez, are you deaf or something, BaKanda?" Allen stopped smiling and shot the raven-haired exorcist a glare. "I told you," Allen paused before continuing, "Your. Innocences. Were. Destroyed." Allen said it slowly word by word. "Get it?"

Kanda was apparently fuming. He was shaking with rage and this time, neither Lenalee nor Lavi did anything to calm him down since both were still rooted to the ground, shock.

"Be careful Allen. It seems your friend there is quite furious…" the fourteenth said but without the slightest concern in his voice.

"Heh, I'd like to see him try and hurt me." Allen scoffed as he crossed his arms, still glaring at Kanda, "As far as he is concern, he has no Mugen to hurt me with."

That was it. Kanda gritted his teeth as he launched at Allen. Allen widened his eyes, shocked by Kanda's idiocy. The fourteenth, who was not that far away, cackled.

Kanda almost grabbed Allen's collar but was stopped when Allen grabbed his wrist.

"Honestly Kanda, this is my home. You can't act all hostile like that…" Allen said crossly as he stared at Kanda's eyes.

Kanda glared back and if one could see it, sparks of electricity can be seen in between both pair of eyes.

"Are you serious?!" Lavi who was had just got his senses back yelled causing the fourteenth to laugh hysterically.

"Naahh… He's just bluffing. All of your innocences are safe and sound out there not in here." The fourteenth answered as he gave the three exorcists a big grin. Since the fourteenth had Allen's face, to actually see that wicked grin on Allen's features is just creepy.

"You are being sarcastic, aren't you?" Lavi replied flatly.

The fourteenth just shrugged playfully. "What do you think?"

"This guy is annoying…" Lenalee and Lavi thought.

"Oi, stop that Kanda." Lenalee told Kanda as Kanda twitched but he looked away from Allen anyway.

Lenalee gave Kanda a smile of gratitude before looking back at Allen who was now sitting back comfortably on the piano stool and the fourteenth soon sat beside him too. Looking the both of them sitting side by side was just strange and plain creepy.

"Okay, we want to know what's going on here Allen." Lenalee asked nicely but the traces of anger because of Allen destroying their innocences can be picked up.

"Why the hell did you destroy the innocences?" Lavi inquired before Allen could even open his mouth, "Are you siding with the Noah now? But you just fought with Tyki back there! Or was that just an act?! And this place," Lavi gestured towards the whole room, "the ark is your home? What about HQ?!"

That was a lot of questions and it took Allen a few moments to register every single question into his head.

"HQ??" Allen repeated with a disbelieving voice, "After what he," Allen looked at the Noah beside him, "did, you think they'll accept me back? Don't try to lie. I know, Link had reported this to the bastard and I'm pretty much labeled as a traitor."

Okay, that was a true fact. Lenalee had to agree along with Lavi while Kanda just che-d like he didn't give a damn at all which is actually the truth.

"I don't give a damn about that!" Kanda retorted as he impatiently urge the moyashi to say the things he wanted to hear.

"Be a little more patient will you?" Allen snapped.

"Allen~ It seems we have a visitor searching for exorcists," the fourteenth suddenly said a bit giddily.

Puzzled as to what he was talking about, the three exorcists just stared at him like he was mad, not that he was not. Allen sighed tiredly as he looked at the mirror at the wall, they followed Allen's gaze and the mirror showed the messed room where they had the fight earlier. In the room this time, were two finders that Allen didn't recognize but the three exorcists do. They were the two finders that had accompanied them to the town.

"It's over, once the Order know we are missing and assume us dead, they'll find it suspicious as to why three exorcist died easily in battle and sooner or later they'll bound to find the truth," Lavi said as he saw the finder looking around the room for clues.

"A minor problem!" the fourteenth cracked a smile at the three exorcists who had thought that at least the Order will know about Allen being the one who had destroyed the innocences.

"Don't you fucking underestimate that place!" Kanda growled at the fourteenth who just simply waved his hands off at Kanda.

Allen sighed. "He does have a point there." Allen pointed out to the fourteenth. "The Order may be weak and all but there might be a slight chance they find something out and then the Noah Clan will catch up to that info sooner or later."

"The Noah Clan?" Lenalee wondered out loud. "Are you saying you are not siding with the Noahs?"

"Like hell, if we were to go to that place, I would have been killed at sight," the fourteenth replied sourly as his eyes narrowed, "If that bunny thinks he can take me down just like that, he's wrong."

"bun..ny…?" The three exorcists thought confused.

"The earl." Allen simply said as he noticed the confused looks. He then stood back up and stretched his self up, "Uh, I need to solve the problem regarding your disappearances first. I don't need the Order hot in our trail…"

"Che, good luck doing that moyashi, once they see you, they'll panic and call the Order." Kanda huffed.

Allen ignored Kanda's remark. "I'll tell you guys what's going on later. I'm not that comfortable knowing that you guys are thinking me as an enemy."

"You destroyed our innocences." Kanda flatly reminded Allen.

Again, Allen ignored him. "Um, in the mean while he's going to accompany you. If he's nice enough to explain it, then he'll do it." Allen gestured towards the fourteenth. "Really, this might take a while." A white door appeared at the nearest wall to Allen.

"Don't get into trouble now..." the fourteenth warned as he waved at Allen who disappeared along with the door.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Lenalee watched as Allen went through the door and the door vanished. She turned to Lavi who seems to be keenly observing the Noah in front of them.

'Well, since Allen did imply something that is close enough to a statement of he is not their enemy,' Lenalee thought for a while, 'I guess, we could trust him for the time being…'

"Umm…" Lenalee searched for a word to address the Allen look alike.

"I don't mind if you call me Allen…" the fourteenth said lazily as if he knew what Lenalee was thinking about.

"No way. You are definitely not Allen." Lavi denied, "You are a Noah. Allen's an exorcist! If you could just have stayed out of Allen's life, he'll still be with us!"

"I agree with Lavi, two Allens are just far too confusing…" Lenalee continued. "Don't you have a name?"

"Nope."

Kanda twitched in annoyance as Lenalee and Lavi sighed at the Noah's uncooperative attitude. This same Noah is going to be with them for who knows how long. That will surely test Kanda's temper.

"Che." Kanda glared at the Noah who was playing with the piano keys. "You don't have an existence at all, do you? Not even a name. How pitiful." Though, Kanda did not feel any pity towards the Noah at all, just plain irritated.

No response came from the Noah, Lenalee sighed once again. The Noah was totally unco-operative.

"Allen really cares for you exorcists you know…" the Noah said suddenly as he began to play the melody that they had heard Allen played before when the ark was almost destroyed.

Lenalee raised her head up, a bit surprise at the Noah's statement, more over the soft and gentle tone that the Noah had said it with.

"If you don't believe me, I can let you on a little secret that might changed your view a bit…" the Noah continued playing the tune.

He had really caught the curiosity of the three exorcists. Even Kanda can't help but intrigued. They waited for the Noah to continue which he didn't until he finished playing the melody. When he finished he stood up from the stool turned around and gave them a light bow, as if he was performing on stage.

That action was quite unexpected for the exorcists and they didn't really know how to react when the Noah haven't stood straight back up from his bow. Lenalee uncertainly raised both of her hands up and started clapping lightly. Lavi soon followed and this seems to satisfy the Noah who had smiled at them back when he stopped bowing. Kanda didn't clap but the Noah knew enough that Kanda always act like that.

"I used to play the piano back then when I still had my body…" the Noah reminisce a bit. Okay, not a bit since ten minutes later, he was still staring into space.

"Fuck this. Spit the information out already!" Kanda whose patience as we know it is really low, yelled as he stomped his foot to the ground to vent out his anger.

"Impatient now, are we?" the Noah can't help but chuckle darkly.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

The two finders who were at the room stood near the-what seems to be a star that had fell.

"Do you think the exorcists are still here, Iru?" one of them asked as he picked a shard of the star form the ground.

"They have to be here, if they have left, we would have seen them going to the town." His companion, Iru, replied. "If they are not here, it is possible that something terrible might have happened to them considering the situation in this room."

"Let's just report to the Order that they-"

A sound from behind caught their attention. They turned around to see Lenalee jumping down from one of the stars above. She landed softly on the ground in fornt of them.

"Miss Lee!" Iru bowed his head slightly as an act of respect. "Where are the other three exorcists, Master Kanda, Master Lavi and Master Chaoji?"

"What happened here?" the other finder asked.

"We were attacked by akumas and two Noahs." Lenalee explained as she pointed towards a small cottage which was also part of the exhibit. "Lavi is greatly injured and unconscious. Please take care of him!"

"Understood Miss Lenalee." Iru said, "Where are you going?"

"Chaoji was taken by one of the akumas and Kanda is chasing one of the Noahs right now." Lenalee continued, "I'm going out to find and help them. Don't worry about me. Just make sure that Lavi is treated properly!"

With that, Lenalee used her innocence to sprint off out of the room.

"That was an undetailed explanation." The other finder simply said.

"You are still a newbie. The exorcists have to stop the akuma first; we can hear the details form Master Lavi." Iru replied as he walked towards the cottage that Lenalee had pointed to.

In the cottage they can see Lavi lying unconscious near a fake lamp.

"Let's carry him to the inn."

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Allen leaned his back against the wall outside the room near a window. 'I'll just make 'Lavi' unconscious for a few days… That's should be enough.' Allen thought. 'Now, to go back to the ark…' His stomach growled suddenly as Allen was about to summon the door of the ark.

'then again, I'm sure they won't mind if I take a quick bite of food for a while…'

Allen went out of the museum and was greeted with the dawn.

'Never knew using my Noah abilities takes a lot of my energy too…'

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-| Chapter End -|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Azure: I'm back… and I'm so unsatisfied with this chapter… I feel like hating myself. I planned to put the explanation on why Allen's being like that on this chapter and all that stuffs here but… the medicine I got from the hospital is clouding my mind a little and I feel incredible tired… Nonetheless, **please review** if you guys want the next chapter to be out in the next two days or maybe even less than that…


	7. Collisions of the past and present

This is a simple disclaimer.

**Chapter six: Collisions of the past and present**

_His breathing was short, quick and deep at the same time as his body fell over the white couch in the white room of the ark as soon as 'Allen' had entered it. His body felt a heavy as lead but now was not the time to worry about such things._

"_Give me back my body!"_

_The fourteenth ignored Allen's cries as he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate which was quite difficult considering the voice yelling in his head. Nonetheless, the fourteenth at least managed to form a link with his host. About time too, he was getting annoyed by the endless shouting._

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

"_Let me out of here!" Allen yelled but no one was around._

_He had been yelling for countless times but no answer came. Allen paused for a while to take back his breath and observed whether his surroundings have changed but it was still the same. The huge white crescent moon was still looming above him at the navy clear sky. The few trees that were there before still decorated the simple landscape. _

_The place where he first encountered the fourteenth Noah and also where he saw the Black Order… His eyes instantly widened in realization as he ran forward, following the path that had been laid out before him. As the lake came into view, Allen saw someone else sitting nearby the lake; his legs were immersed in the water._

_When Allen was about five foot away from the boy, the said boy turned around and his appearance shocked Allen._

"_Took you long enough to quiet down…" the boy said warily as his golden eyes met Allen's eyes._

_The boy looked just like him! Well, not quite. His front and side bangs were a bit wavy and the back side of the boy's hair was spiky. His eyes were golden and his skin is gray. A Noah? But where's the line of stigmata?_

"_Who …"_

_Before Allen can even say the second word, he felt a pang of pain on his left leg. Allen winced at the sudden jolt of pain as he stumbled backwards. The boy that was five-foot away from him merely a second or so ago, had kicked him for some reason._

"_What was THAT for?" Allen exclaimed as he rubbed the sore spot._

"_Payback for giving me such a headache," was the boy's confusing reply. _

_Allen just stared at the boy in front of him trying to work something out. Now that the boy stood up and was facing him, Allen realized that not only does the boy look like him but he was wearing his exorcist uniform too!_

"_So, you're the new holder of the fourteenth's memories." It was a statement. The boy gave Allen a smile that creepily resembles his own smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm the previous owner of the fourteenth's will." _

_The previous owner? Allen thought to himself. Then the fact dawned on him._

"_Yes, I am Mana's brother," the previous holder of the fourteenth's memories stated, knowing that Allen had realized it._

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

"Damn it!" Kanda's voice can be heard grunting in annoyance as he slammed the cards he held to the floor.

"This is getting us nowhere…" Lavi let out a sigh as he softly placed the cards down the floor too.

"Sorry but I'm not too familiar with this game…" Lenalee said dejectedly as she followed Kanda's and Lavi's actions too as she placed the cards on the floor.

The four of them including the Noah were now sitting in a crooked circle on the floor, cross-legged. The Noah who's between Lenalee and Lavi let out an amuse chuckle as he shuffled the cards.

"Only the moyashi can possibly beat him~" Lavi suggested as the Noah smiled darkly.

Even the Noah's smile was eerily similar to Allen's when he was playing Poker which was exactly what they were doing now. The Noah had almost the same skill as Allen's at poker.

'Could it be possibly be that the Dark Allen is the Noah side that unconsciously appears when Allen's playing poker???' Lavi quickly dismissed that idea the second he thought about it. He was getting too worked up about this that weird assumptions are making its way in his mind.

"Shall we play another game?" the Noah's teasing smile was visibly irking Kanda's already foul mood.

'That damn Noah cheated perfectly!' Kanda gritted his teeth. 'The Noah was playing with them the entire time! Saying stuffs about secrets and all that idiotic matters and all the while was just aiming to make them go in circles! Now they were all sitting oh-so-happily together playing a game of Poker. The joy…' Kanda can't help but roll his eyes as the Noah asked them if they wanted to play another game.

"I'm done with this damn game!" Kanda stated as he glared at the Noah.

"Really? I was hoping for a challenge…" the Noah was having fun playing with them and Kanda knows it.

"Where's the damn moyashi?!"

"I was wondering that for a while now too…" Lenalee continued as she gave a look at the Noah. "Allen had been out for a while now…"

The Noah sighed as he put the cards away. "He's actually…"

A white door appeared a few feet away from the group. The door flung open and Allen stepped out of it.

"…here." The Noah finished.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

"_Mana…" the hoarse voice of his brother pained him._

_Mana looked away from the limp form of his brother who was lying on the bed, blood covering most of his face and clothes. The sight of his brother in that condition was much too painful that Mana had to turn away. He diverted his attention to the other occupant of the room, Cross Marian._

_The man was smoking without any concern at all._

"_When can we perform it?" Mana asked, his voice was quiet._

_Cross lazily look over at Mana as he removed the cigarette from his mouth. "Sometime later after I have a few drinks or so…"_

_A high pitched scream was heard coming from the body lying on the bed, more blood flowed out. Mana didn't even turn to the direction. He was too afraid._

"_Can't we perform it now? My brother is fighting with the Noah and clearly losing!" Mana's voice was getting louder as the scream was heard again._

_Cross shot Mana a look before standing up. He stood walked near the bed and indicated Mana to do so on the other side of the bed._

"_I can't guarantee if this will surely work. If it doesn't, he'll die." Cross informed Mana as he used the ancient magic only few know including the Earl himself._

_Mana hesitantly nodded in confirmation, still not looking at his brother's form. Without any further words, Cross began._

_--------------Mana's flashback while Cross is performing the deed---------------_

"_I can't contain the Noah anymore."_

_Mana looked at his brother with concern. His brother's unnatural gold eyes stared back at him. Mana held up his hand and touched his brother's left gray cheek. His brother, when the Earl had found him, had now fully awakened as the Noah but the Earl thought otherwise. His brother had managed to suppress some vital memories of the Noah that he still has conscious control of his mind also on his decisions. He was still human in a way until now, the Noah's memories are unable to be suppressed further any longer._

"_The exorcist, General Cross, can help us in this matter. He said so himself." Mana said as his brother look at him with an incredulous expression._

"_That Cross guy? He's an exorcist and I'm a Noah. We are basically enemies!" his brother replied._

"_Even so… if he can help you from leaving me…" Mana's eyes darkened at the thought._

_His brother, sensing the sadness in Mana's voice just sighed in defeat. He really did have a soft spot for Mana._

"_If he's able to help, we can consider it," he was reluctant in doing so but if the Cross guy really can help that would be a good thing. Mana gave him a thankful smile that made him smile himself too. "Besides, I really don't want to help the Earl. His plan is far too inhuman."_

"_Thank you brother… We should discuss the terms with him then."_

_His brother chuckled. "We can do that tomorrow, Mana. Let's just have do something together, shall we? It's going to be a while ever since we did something together."_

_Mana knew the hidden meaning of that sentence. In a way his brother is actually stating that it could be the last time they will be spending time with one another should their plan failed._

_--------------------End of flashback----------------_

_Mana was pulled out of his thoughts as the red-haired haired exorcist spoke. His voice full of irritation._

"_Oi. Are you still listening?" Mana just looked at him as an answer. "Tch. Stop dreaming around and lend a hand, would you?"_

_Wow. That was the nicest structural sentence the bastard ever said to him. The general actually – indirectly – asking him for assistance. Mana wanted to chuckle but the situation at hand was far too serious to be joked around with. _

_Mana himself knew quite a large amount of spells and is actually a skillful magician himself as his brother had taught him over the years. Though, he knew locking a Noah's memories is a very dangerous and possible fatal – both to the Noah's host and the magician himself – thing to do. Even if one wants to take the risk, the spell for such deed needs to be searched for as the spell for it hasn't been discovered but even if it was discovered already, it was not written down in any records at all. _

_Mana himself believed that the latter was possible. Now, he was convinced the spell for locking the Noah's memories had been discovered. At this, he took another glance at General Cross, the man standing before him knew the spell and Mana knew that he had performed that spell before considering his knowledge about it when his brother had discussed it with him._

_Seeing that Mana was staring at him, Cross sent a glare. "Concentrate. I'm about to perform the spell and if your energy is not there, you seriously need to consider where to bury him."_

_Mana took Cross's harsh words which can be categorized under the advice section and closed his eyes. This was what his brother had planned and even if Mana himself was against what was going to happen next, he didn't care about that for the moment. Now, he needs to make sure the Noah's core memories are locked. He can hear Cross muttering something in a barely audible voice. _

_Please make it through… Mana begged silently as he directed some of his energy towards Cross._

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

"I brought some food," Allen chirped happily as the white door disappeared behind him.

His hands were full of boxes and plastics of what the exorcists can only presume as food. Allen raised his eyebrows in question when he saw them sitting in a group.

"Are you guys actually… getting along with him?" Allen asked, not really believing that Kanda can actually be getting alone with the Noah.

At that inquiry, Kanda gave Allen a glare and che'd – much to Allen's prediction.

"Allen, welcome back." Lenalee was being polite as ever even though she felt like a hostage in the white room. "What took you so long?" Though, Lenalee knew the answer but it doesn't hurt to ask right?

"I bought us some food!" Allen replied happily as he walked to the group casually and gently placed the heap of food at the centre of the circle, shortly after he sat down next to the Noah and Lenalee.

"That's so nice of you Allen!" Lavi was starting to feel hungry. Not bad timing.

The group ate for a while with an exception of Allen who had already stuffed himself full enough beforehand. Also, not forgetting Kanda who can't find any soba among the food. So, while the others were eating, Kanda and Allen were having their usual fight. Lavi laughed watching the two before he started following Allen's lead and teased Kanda to eat some other food instead of soba. The samurai of course was angered and annoyed.

Lenalee can't help but let a smile across her face. It was so nostalgic, they used to be like this before. Lenalee's eyes saddened at the thought. Her appetite all of the sudden disappeared. She needed to know. That's why they are here, to find out why Allen… left. Lenalee ceased her eating and put down the unfinished box of chocolate donuts.

This action, didn't go unnoticed by the others including the Noah.

"What's wrong Lenalee?"

Lenalee looked up at Allen, her eyes were a bit teary because of the memory but she wasn't about to cry just yet.

"Ne, Allen… why did you leave?"

Allen fell speechless at that question as he looked towards the Noah in the room. Lavi switched to his serious mode and watched as Allen uncomfortably fidgeted at the spot.

"You owe us an explanation, moyashi." Kanda retorted when the silence was dragged on too long.

Allen let out a sigh as he gave the Noah another look.

"Hey, stop giving me those looks." The Noah defended himself. "They are your acquaint-"

"Friends." Lenalee cut off, surprising some of the others. "We are his friends."

"fine. Friends. SO, you should tell them. Not me." The fourteenth continued as he watched Allen gave Lenalee a thankful smile.

"I guess, you are right on that matter…" Allen can't believe he was agreeing with the fourteenth. He turned his attention towards his friends. "So… where should I start?"

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|End of chapter|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

This is not moving as smoothly as I expected it to be. Neither did I expect to update this today… I thought my laziness is still winning over me… In case you are wondering why I posted this late is due to one reason and one reason only: My laziness is back and I don't feel like doing anything… Now I feel like taking another nap… -Azure. Oh and please leave a review……………….


	8. Behind the scenes

Simple disclaimer II

Azure: Thanks to those who reviewed and I apologize for this fairly late chapter…

**Chapter seven: Behind the scenes**

_Allen just stared at the Noah look-alike of him. He can't help but feel goose bumps and creped out by the form of the fourteenth. He just looks too similar like Allen… like a twin Allen never had._

"_Too shocked?" the other boy teased with a smirk that the exorcist always wear when he was annoying the hell out of a certain navy-haired samurai._

_The resemblance he represented was starting to get to the white-haired exorcist but the boy still remained frozen on the spot as the ex-holder of the fourteenth's memory eyed him warily._

"_What's wrong? Lost your voice from the shouting earlier on?"_

_Allen was not sure what to make out from that sentence as his mind reeled in a fast speed, sorting out and browsing through the possibilities of what was actually taking place. He knew for a fact that the fourteenth had managed to take over his vessel earlier on – that's how Allen got here in the first place. The Noah in front of him sighed a bit disappointed that he was not getting any response from his host._

"_M-Mana, were you that close with him?" was the only thing that Allen managed to say under the dumbstruck condition he was in._

_The fourteenth arched an eyebrow at the question which was much unexpected – to think that was the first statement the boy would ask._

"_We are brothers and orphans at that. So we were as close as any siblings can get," he shrugged, making his way back towards the lake and sitting the way he did the first time Allen saw him._

"_What about Master?" A still standing Allen asked. "He said I'm supposed to kill someone precious if the fourteenth were to wake up in me."_

_The Noah scoffed. "That arrogant fake exorcist is just plainly lying to you."_

"_WHAT!?" Allen yelled indignantly. His Master can't possibly be lying to him with a serious matter like this one, would he? But then again, he IS General Cross, the sly, alcoholic, womanizing, money cheating, debt making, and ungrateful bastard._

"_I think he just said that so that you will have some kind of determination not to fall over to the fourteenth since you have a reason to do so, the reason clearly is so that you will think that if you do fall, a close friend might end up dead…" Mana's brother wryly explained, he had nothing better to do since the Noah genes and innocence fragment in Allen's body are now battling, rendering the body impossible to use for the time being. "Or he just wants to mess with you…"_

_Now, Allen felt like tracking down his Master (who he believes is not dead since his Master was just that stubborn to die) and kill him himself. _

"_And besides, who said the fourteenth in you is fully awake right now?" Now that sentence caught Allen off guard._

_The white haired boy stared incredulously at the Noah look alike of him. He was here in his mind wasn't he? Doesn't that mean that the Noah had control his body right at the very moment? The Noah sighed at the other's stupefied look. _

"_I told you, I'm not the fourteenth Noah himself I'm just the previous holder, okay?" the Noah looked at Allen whose eyebrows were knitted together in confusion. "Fine, fine. Let's just start form the veeerrrryyyy beginning of this whole mess. We are stuck in this place for a while anyway…"_

_Allen notice the Noah exaggerating the word 'very' like it was not obvious enough but he did not get the point when the Noah said,_

"_What do you mean we are stuck here?"_

"_Come on, I'm here, you're here. It means your body is without any control of yours or mine. The Noah genes are starting to react with the innocence fragment you have… Basically your body is now a war zone between those two opposing force. Sucks to have an innocence and Noah genes at the same time, huh?" The Noah sneered making Allen scowl at him._

"_Wait, won't my body be destroyed of that's the case?!"_

"_Naturally, if it goes on too long…" Hearing the other said it with so much unconcern made the exorcist want to punch him in the face but this was not the time._

"_Gah!! Wha- what am I suppose to do then?!" His body will be turned into ashes!!_

"_We have to wait until both opposing forces balance with the other which will last for about an hour. At that moment, one of us needs to find another innocence fragment," the Noah explained._

"_An innocence? What for?"_

"_Don't interrupt me. Let me explain in a long and detailed words, do you mind?" Allen shook his head. "Good. The innocence fragment is needed just for two main purposes. One, to solve the current problem an innocence fragment is needed for the battle in your body. You see, the Noah genes is too powerful and the innocence in your body will try its best to fight it off and that will need a whole lot of energy. The genes can't run out of energy since it is powered by the memories which is not destroyable but the innocence can if and if it does, it will use the innocence in your heart to continue battling."_

_It was quite obvious the Noah was saying that he will die._

"_So… to prevent that from happening," the Noah turned and gave Allen a creepy smile, "You'll need to destroy an innocence fragment so that the crushed innocence particles or dusts as you see it can be used as energy for your innocence."_

"_I'm not doing that just to continue living! That's just selfish! I'd rather die!!" Allen interjected, a bit angry as the Noah was trying to make him destroy something he had always protected._

"_You'd be more selfish you were to let yourself die," the other replied icily, "There's another reason, remember? The second reason is to make sure you continue living until the moment you cease to exist. Like what my brother said, keep moving forward." The Noah said those words grimly._

_Bringing up Mana in the conversation was unfair in Allen's perspective. Sure, Mana always told him to keep walking forward, heck that was the philosophy that kept him alive and moving. Allen lowered his head, not sure how to counter those words. He still trusts and loves Mana even after all that had happened and to disagree with the fourteenth was to lose trust in Mana's words._

"_Don't feel guilty now. You need to live since you are after all the destroyer of time."_

_That prophecy again, Allen kept being referred as the destroyer of time by most people but he wasn't really sure what it meant. Sure, it was plainly stating the destroyer of Millennium Earl seeing time and Millennium is almost the same meaning but that's just the obvious view. There must be more meaning to it than what it seemed._

_As if answering the boy's questions, the previous holder of the fourteenth's memories continued, "You'll be the one who destroys time. Isn't that just general? Time, it can mean the Earl but also the world's time itself." There was a pause. "Do you really want to know what it means?"_

_Mana's brother knew what it means? Allen walked towards the Noah and sat beside him near the lake._

"_I'll just let you on with a clue," the exorcist can practically hear the teasing tone, "Time, can also mean innocence, do you believe that?"_

_Allen eyes widened. 'Innocence? Why would time be related to innocence?' He waited for the Noah to continue but he did not, the Noah was just giving him a really vague hint. So the host decided to change the subject._

"_Master said that there was a third side to this war... Mana and you were on that side," Allen enquired, "How come? What is the hidden side?"_

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Rhode continued dismembering the limbs of the doll she was holding. She was in her own dream world, in one of those gift boxes. On the floor, a pile of fresh still unharmed dolls were on her left side and on her right side was a pile of limbs that belonged to the dolls. Rhode tore the arm of the blonde doll she was holding and added it to right pile, now the blonde doll was left with its body, head and left leg.

Now, one would wonder, why is the first Noah doing alone without annoying Relo or Tyki or trying to find something more fun to do? The answer was simple, the dark haired Noah was in a state of thinking right now and she needed to tear something apart while doing that.

The oldest Noah knew that the exorcist she adored so much was no longer himself and he won't be for much long. She found that out the time when she kissed him. The feeling was not the same.

'So, is it time already?' Rhode thought to herself, frustrated that she can't think of the answer and that no one was there to answer her.

Not that she wanted anyone to be there anyway. If the rest of the family members were to see her in this condition they would be curious and worried. She had to keep this from the rest of the family.

"If Allen already met with the fourteenth then he won't have much longer and soon after it will be the Earl…" Rhode murmured as she pulled off the right leg of the doll's.

Rhode knew it was true when Tyki had told her that Allen destroyed the innocence.

Hiding various secrets in her dream world where only she can enter, the Noah of dreams had one secret that even the Earl was not aware of, her relationship with the fourteenth. None knew that Rhode was also one of those who were involved in the hidden side of the war except the fourteenth of course. That day, Rhode tried to stop him from killing the Earl because she knew. She knew it was too early and because she didn't want the Earl to be killed. They should finish the Black Order first! But the fourteenth didn't listen, he was far too stubborn and also, he knew he wasn't going to last long.

Unlike Rhode, he can't control minds. Even if his vital memories were locked away, the true fourteenth Noah will come out as no ancient magic can possible contain the real Noah genes for too long. For Rhode, she trapped her vital memories in one of the dream worlds, a place that she created so that even she can't reach giving her full control of the Noah abilities at the same time. The fourteenth was a different case, that day, the seal had weakened considerably and he without giving it a moment's thought attacked the Earl.

Rhode can't help because she knew it would be futile, he will lose himself to the fourteenth later and it would be just better for him to leave this world as half the human he was rather than a full fledge Noah.

"You were an idiot." Rhode whispered his name as the head of the doll was ripped off.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Allen explained to the others regarding the reason why he had to destroy the innocence, never mentioning the third side of the war.

"I assure you though; your innocences are still fine. I had to hid it away as to prevent from destroying it," Allen ended with a smile.

In front of him, Kanda merely che-d and Lavi nodding in understanding. As for Lenalee she was tearing with happiness. They were a bit against the fact Allen to destroy the innocence but they were still relief that Allen was at least not their enemy.

"Why didn't you tell us from the start Allen?" Lenalee asked softly as tears rolled down her eyes.

At this question, not only Allen but the Noah also looked down, eyes hidden beneath the bangs shadow. Seeing this strange reaction made the other three present in the room more curious about the reason.

"It was better of you to register me as dead or a lost cause because I will only exist for a few more months the most," Allen quietly replied.

"What?"

"You can't possibly think I can survive with both the Noah genes and innocence battling in me, would you?" Allen answered, his hand had balled into a fist on his sides, "I tried but I can't keep absorbing innocence fragment forever, they are limited."

"Wh-What will happen to you then?" Lenalee choked out afraid of the answer she'll receive.

"I… I…"

"Will the Noah be in control? Him?!" Lavi pointed at the only possible threat in the room.

"I already told you, I'm just the previous holder that rests in Allen's head when the fourteenth awakened. With magic, I transferred my last remaining conscious to mix with the memories of Noah so that the next holder will not fall in the true Noah of the fourteenth!" he barked, irritated that he had needed to explain again. "Besides, at that point in time, I won't exist too."

"Are you saying that you both are going to die? Just say so. It's not that hard," Kanda put in.

"BaKanda. I won't die that easily!! I will still be here to wait for you to die first!!" Allen snapped, his tears were welling up in his eyes but he was still smiling. "I'll still be here but I won't exist the way I used to be…"

"I don't get it. I don't want to get it Allen!! You are bluffing right? Just like when you told us you destroyed our innocences, right??" Lenalee was trying her best to stand up. Her legs were barely holding her. "You said… you promised you will continue walk on."

"I will." The cursed exorcist answered with a determined tone.

"Then…"

"I will still continue to walk on Lenalee. Trust me." The emotion showing through Allen's grey orbs was pure determination and also something else that the others can't tell. Allen didn't gave them a chance to find it out either as he turned to look at the Noah who was strangely being quiet.

"Is it, okay if I let them?"

The Noah gazed up and Allen was surprised to see a true genuine emotion representing sadness flashed for a really brief while on the Noah's features. That was the first time Allen had seen the Noah like that.

"If they are willing to, I don't mind." The Noah's voice was low and when Allen observed it more intently, his golden eyes looked faraway, it was as if he was reminiscing a moment.

"Let us what moyashi?"

That remark, was automatically answered with, "It's A-L-L-E-N, Allen. BaKanda." The exorcist with the level of a general huffed. "I have yet to tell you guys about the third side of the war…"

Lavi's emerald eyes flashed at the mention of that side.

"I'm sure you've heard of that side Lavi…" Allen continued as Lenalee gave the junior bookman a glance.

"What third side?" the samurai asked and Allen was a tinge grateful that Kanda didn't add a 'moyashi' after that. Showing that the navy-haired exorcist was serious.

"I'll tell you but once you heard of this side, you can't leave this room if you say 'no' to the final question I'll be asking you later on." Without bothering to wait for an answer, Allen started.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

He didn't pay attention to the other four exorcists. The talk Allen had with Lenalee made him recalled something from his own memories. Not the fourteenth's memories but his own. He can't help but feel a bit sad at the memory…

'I was so reckless back then, wasn't I? And I paid the price for it too…' Mana's brother thought as a sad smile crept onto his face, 'I didn't even manage to say goodbye to you… huh, Rhode?'

He still remembered her angry eyes and disbelieving expression when he attacked the Earl but he knew that she knew he won't last any longer. She didn't help him was the proof, cause she knew if she helped him, he'll be trapped forever. He didn't manage to say sorry too when he made a hasty escape with an ark door.

He didn't even have time to bid Mana farewell. A light chuckle escaped the Noah's lips. He really was not a good brother. How he wished he could be with his brother or Rhode now. There was still hope to see the first Noah; in fact he was sure she'll meet them if she decided so.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

"Isn't that just…" Lavi can't find the suitable word for it even with his bookman mind. The hidden side of the war was really risky and impossible he had to admit but at the same time seemed right what with the current happenings.

"Are you really that naïve moyashi? Some things in reality are just impossible! You really need to understand that concept."

Allen just gave them a smile. "Sometimes, you just need to bend reality Kanda."

"So, now the question I said I'll ask earlier, would like to join the third side along side with me?"

That question caught the three exorcists off guard. Allen was asking them to join the hidden side of the war. The side that had little in number but still exist anyway and from the way Allen had explained to them earlier was quite concealed. They weren't worried about being out-numbered it was just that unlike the aim of the Black Order or the Earl, the aim of this side, was virtually insane. Even Lenalee has to admit that it was.

The exorcist remained silent for a while and Allen let them be. He knew it was difficult to choose but he just had to tell them. If they agreed, then the plan can be improved greatly but if they don't, they'll just have to be bystanders in this white ark room.

Allen moved to sit on the stool of the piano. A song would be nice at a time like this. He pressed the keys.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

A brunette ran through the crowds. He can't believe his Master was making him do this!! Now, he knew how Master Allen felt back then. Three gruff looking thugs were chasing him. Tim wanted to cry as he held the bag of money tightly.

He was stuck in Master Allen's young form for a long while and his Creator was making him gamble to pay off the debts but Tim can barely speak properly and it was hard to gamble and make money!! How he missed Master Allen at the moment. Timcanpy stumbled down a hill and landed in one of the bushes, hidden of view from the ones chasing him.

Waiting until making sure there was not anyone in there, Tim crept out of the bush slowly only to come face to face with the red haired general who thought it was a good idea to make Tim gamble for the moment so that he will be useful.

"Looks like you'll be back to normal by sunset." He stated as he snatched the money Timcanpy was holding.

The golden golem can't express his happiness. He was glad that he can fly and record things again instead of running around being chased and beaten up by guys which never did happened since he was able to escape efficiently.

"Oh, we will be making a visit to the idiot apprentice soon." Cross informed, walking away as he continued to smoke.

Now, Timcanpy was beyond happiness. He scrambled up to his feet and followed Cross by his side. Though Tim knew they weren't seeing Master Allen for the sake of joy but for a much pressing matter but Tim still felt happy that he will be able to see Master Allen!

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

In one of the rooms of an inn, a red-head boy wearing an eye patch was lying on the bed, appearing to be unconscious. Two other people in the room each wearing a thin piece of brown coat was standing beside him worriedly.

"Iru, Master Lavi had not yet awakened, should we report back to the Order?" one of them asked, "Moreover, we haven't heard of the other exorcists too…"

The companion shook his head, "It's not even a full 24 hours since we last saw Exorcist Lenalee. We need to wait for the tomorrow at sunset then we can report it to the Order."

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Azure: Finally… *sighs* I hope this chapter didn't turn out to be tedious.

Zuenira: Okay, I let you updated this, now pleaaassseee help me with Laven week??? *puppy dog eyes*

Azure: Unfortunately, that won't work on me and the answer to that is NO.

Zuenira: Aww… why not?

Azure: I don't feel like it and the exams just finished so why bother?

Zuenira: You're just saying that cause you are lazy. *sticks tongue out*

Azure: Exactly. Now, please leave a review if you don't mind. It took me a while to arrange the sequence on how I'm going to write this chapter.


	9. So, the curtain rises

Simple disclaimer III

Finally the story is moving… -content sigh-

**Chapter Eight: So, the curtain rises.**

A loud explosion was heard as the walls of the inn shook from the impact. The occupants of one of the rooms, quickly looked out of the small window frame to check where the said explosion had occurred.

"It is nearby!" one of the two finders called out as they pointed towards clouds of smoke from a building, only a few blocks away.

The other finder, Iru, glanced towards the direction his companion was referring to and as they both waited for the clouds to clear of, they can see three level one akumas. The pair immediately rushed out the inn's room after taking the barrier devices with them, leaving the still unconscious red-head exorcist in the bed.

As the two finders advanced towards the explosion site, they saw something clashing with one of the three akumas and upon closer notice; they can see the green glow of the dark boots in the air. The female Chinese exorcist kicked right through two of the akumas leaving only one left.

"Lady Lenalee!" Iru called out as he activated his barrier to facilitate in the akuma's destruction.

The trapped akuma was immobile as the exorcist gracefully destroyed it. A small explosion erupted as the last of the akumas were gone. The exorcist landed in front of the two finders and deactivated her innocence. The finders looked at the female exorcist, her uniform was a bit tattered and there were some cuts here and there.

"Lady Lenalee! We are so glad you are safe!" the other finder exclaimed with a really bright smile.

"Are you alright? We need to treat those injuries of yours." Iru continued as Lenalee just nodded.

"I'll be fine. I didn't manage to find Kanda…" at this point, the girl looked down with worry, "I just hope he's fine…"

"Master Kanda is still missing? Can't he just have returned to the order without us? He tends to do that," Iru replied as he recalled his mission with the anti-social dark haired samurai exorcist. "A lot."

At the mention of that possibility, Lenalee looked up and plastered a small smile, "I hope so. Anyway, how is Lavi?"

"Master Lavi's still unconscious. We don't know why as his injuries are healing quite well and he has not sustained any major injuries…" Iru's companion answered. "Shall we go back to the inn to check?"

The Chinese exorcist nodded her head in response.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

The red head watched as the two finders ran out and away from the inn. When the both of them turned a corner and disappeared from his sight, Lavi quickly went into the inn and up the stairs. Allen had informed him before hand where the finder's room was since the white-haired boy was able to pinpoint it using his Noah abilities which the apprentice bookman found to be quite handy, though Allen's Noah abilities was more to the defensive part.

The male exorcist finally came upon the door of the room and he entered it quite easily as the finders were in a hurry that they forgot to lock the door. With that, the red head placed himself on the only bed in the room, closed his eyes and pretended to be unconscious.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

"Here we are." The finder turned the door knob as Lenalee entered the room and saw Lavi lying on the bed.

Even though the young girl displayed an anxious and worried face to the finders, internally she was sighing in relief that she had managed to give enough time for Lavi to take his place.

"L-Lavi?" Lenalee choked out, as she slowly advanced towards the bed, the finders following right beside her after closing the door. She tried her best to act that the red head's life was really in danger.

"We are truthfully sorry, Lady Lenalee," Iru sincerely apologized before recalling something else, "Uh, wasn't there another exorcist with you? Where is Master Chaoji?"

Inwardly, Lenalee cringed. Oh god, the Noah had captured him. It was now probably too late. She didn't know how right she was. "Chaoji was taken away. I doubt he survived…" At this Lenalee gently placed her hand above Lavi's. That was the signal they both made earlier on to indicate it was time for Lavi to wake up from his unconscious state.

Lavi, a successor of bookman, didn't have any problems at all in acting. In fact, he did it most of the time just like all his previous life of being under numerous personas.

"Master Lavi!" came the hopeful voice of the other finder as the red head's eyelid twitched.

Letting out a soft moan, the male exorcist opened his only eye and stared at the company surrounding him. "Ah… Lenalee…" Tears formed in the Chinese exorcist eyes.

"L-Lavi… I'm glad. I was so worried."

The apprentice bookman let out a soft chuckle. "Your soft hands woke me up." That was meant to be a teasing joke. For that, Lavi received a slap on the face.

"Idiot. Be more serious about your health, will you?"

The finders watching from the side lines were actually glad that the exorcists were doing well. It was time from them to contact the Order and treat their injuries. Speaking of injuries…

"Was the innocence fragment discovered?" Iru inquired, interrupting the moment.

That question triggered another gloomy atmosphere.

"Unfortunately, no. The Noahs destroyed it before while we were defending ourselves from the akumas…" Lenalee answered dishonestly.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

A certain impatient dark haired exorcist was walking along the halls when he passed a certain supervisor's room which door had happened to be coincidentally opened widely. So, of course the sister complex man saw the exorcist passed.

"KANDAAA~~!!!" Komui yelled, much to the samurai's irritation. "How come you have returned? Does that mean my dear lovely sister had finished the mission? Aww… I missed Lenalee's coffee!!" and so the supervisor whined, crying Lenalee's name at some intervals.

"Che. That Baka Usagi and your sister are still back there, injured quite badly." The other answered as he crossed his arms. Oh he was hating the bean sprout right now. Making him return to the Order alone to face this insane brother. He as using all his patience to hold himself from unsheathing Mugen which Allen had 'nicely' returned back to them a short while ago.

"LENALEE is INJURED!? Noo!!!" Komui wailed, "Why did you leave her alone?!? I'm going to cancel your upcoming missions for a month because of this Kanda!!!" Twitch. Damn that bean sprout to hell.

"For your note, she is NOT alone. That rabbit is with her and some finders too." Before the man burst out again, the dark-haired exorcist promptly left the room, closing the door behind him this time. "That damn bean sprout…" he muttered darkly as he headed for the said ex-exorcist's room.

Upon reaching the white haired boy's room, he glanced around to make sure no one was there then he went inside. After the exorcist's disappearance, or escape you might say, the room was used for a few weeks by the inspector. Afterwards, Link got called back to Central and the room had not been used. Resulting in thick layer of dusts coating the bed, mirror, wall corners and even a thin layer was covering the floor.

Kanda scowled and leaned himself nearby the closed door. Now, he just needs to wait and mind you, we are talking about Yuu Kanda here. Patience is just not so readily available.

--------Back at the white room a few minutes before Kanda arrived at the Order---------

"So Yuu-chan is going to be the one then~!" the annoying –to Kanda- and overly active voice of the red head ranged in the room. His green eye glinting with excitement as he waited for the other's reaction.

"You are seriously asking for it." The long haired man placed Mugen on the other's throat. Oh how he loved that sword of his, he didn't want to admit it but he was glad to have his innocence back, thanks to that bean sprout. Lavi just smiled that fake smile of his but the nervousness was still there. "and why the hell do I have to be the one escorting the moyashi?"

"Kanda!" a female voice cut in as Lenalee crossly looked at the second exorcist to withdraw his sword which he did. "That's better. We need to plan this seriously you guys…"

"Lenalee's right, Yuu!" the red head chirped when the threat was removed. "Besides, moyashi-chan is so natural in getting lost and we can't let that be, ne? He'll bump with someone and poof goes the whole plan!"

"Lavi! I'm not that senseless in direction!!" protested the youngest boy in the room as he received the are-you-kidding-me? stares from his friends. "Okay, my sense of direction is quite low but still!"

"That is no good, Allen! We can let that Noah friend of yours to navigate but the probability of someone seeing a Noah at HQ is risky! We can't have that either!" the junior bookman reasoned.

"Then, why don't you just be the one returning to the Order early, rabbit?!" Kanda growled, eyes narrowing dangerously at the red head.

At that, Lavi shook his head in disagreement, "Well, I can't do that as much as I want it, Yuu. See, Allen made the finders saw me as unconscious not you. So I need to be back at the inn before any other people saw the empty bed where the finders insist I was lying there but others can't see me lying there. Get it?" he explained and Allen let out a groan while Kanda just che-d.

"Bean sprout, this is your fault entirely,"

"The name is Allen! and would you rather have the finder found your weak and unconscious body? Sheesh, BaKanda, so you want to be seen as weak!" the host of the fourteenth barked back advancing towards the other so they both were facing one another eye to eye, disregarding the implications he made about Lavi being seen as weak.

"What did you say?!" Kanda was about to activate his innocence again but Lenalee pushed the two boys apart, halting the will be ugly fight.

"STOP IT!! We can't have everything go in our way! So let us just go along with what there is, okay?" as much as the two teens disliked it, they had to do it. Both mumbled an agreement of sorts. Lenalee sighed and gave a small grateful smile. "Great! Then, Kanda, you can go ahead of us and wait for Allen at the Order. Make sure no one sees him, okay?"

"Che."

Taking that as a confirmation, Lavi turned towards the other boy, "So, where are you going to open the gate, Allen?"

The white-haired exorcist thought for a while, "I can't really remember the places to open the gate accurately…" That point is unmistakable. No sense of direction. "but if I try to remember a certain room in the Order strongly then I can make a gate there."

"Great!" the female exorcist clapped her hands together, "Wait – where would that be?"

"Well, the strongest memory I held was… the large and spacious space of that room. The neatly arranged tables and the most sharpest images I would never forget are the varieties of tasty meals in front of me, ah… the sweet aroma… how I missed the dango…" Allen had closed his eyes in reminiscing the past. His face glowed in the tasty foods he once had.

"Al..len…" Lavi and Lenalee sweat dropped. "The cafeteria is so not a good place to create a door… That would be alerting everyone there…"

--------------back to the present----------

Speaking of that sprout, where was he?! Kanda impatiently roared in his mind as he tapped his foot in annoyance. He had been waiting for such a long time now!!!

"Where the hell are you, moyashi!?"

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

The white haired boy sighed as he adjusted the long black coat he had recently obtained. It was time for him to leave for HQ. He prepared himself and concentrated on the room he once was in back at the Black Order. The memories he held were strong and a door appeared. Letting out a short sigh he glanced at the Noah sitting at the white stool in front of the piano.

"It's quite hard to believe that the plan is motioning quite earlier than expected, huh?" Allen asked as the Noah looked at him. Golden orbs met with Silver ones. "This should be up to your expectations."

"Expectations? This is beyond it," the Noah simply replied. The host stared at the Noah for a while, he can tell something was bothering him.

"Is there something wrong? Wait- did the Earl found out about Rhode?!" Yes, Allen knew about the fact Rhode is on the third side too.

"…No. It is just that I have a feeling something unexpected is going to happen…" the Noah slowly answered. Silence filled the room for a moment.

"I'm sure it is going to work well…" the ex-exorcist decided to speak, seeing he needed to leave before Kanda loses his patience. "I've got to go." He gave the Noah a smile but just as the parasitic innocence user placed his hands on the door knob, another voice greeted him.

"How are things…" the deep voice drawled out, "…idiot apprentice?"

Oh no. What the heck was he doing here? Allen thought in dismay as he turned around to meet the man he so did not want to see right now. The man that was thought to be dead when he disappeared at the Order, leaving behind blood and a shattered window as the only clue. Marian Cross was now standing at the opposite side of the room, pleasantly holding a cigar in his mouth with a golden object, now as big as the general's hat, nestling on top of the curly crimson haired man's hat.

'Kanda… you'll just have to wait for a while longer…' Allen thought to himself when his mind accepted the fact that it was the man in flesh standing before him, not just some hallucination his traumatic past made.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-End of Chapter-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Been a while since I updated this one… I have reasons. Yes, I have actually finished planning this story till the end and it'll end around Chapter 13 or so. Basically, I just have to type them up which is a lot of work on my part. –sighs- Oh. I have a news to bring and along with that a question. I won't be able to update a thing at all after 19th September until 13th November due to the exam which is described as the fate of your life exam since it decides where your life will lead to or something of that crap. So, that's the news and now the question, I have like 5 chapters to go, would you want me to just finish the story up before the 19/09 or just wait till 3 months later for the next update? If it were up to me… I'll go with the 3 months later thing…

Sorry for that. On top of that, anyone reading 'Reflected Soul' (another story) here, just to inform, that story will highly not be updated till after 13th November except if some miracle were to happen. Again, I apologize for that… Uh… Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! And tell me what you guys think of this one too. –Gosh, this is a long note-


	10. Unexpected awakening

Simple disclaimer IV

**Chapter Nine: ****Unexpected awakening…**

"Master?!" the boy can't help but exclaimed. "What are you doing here??!" Seriously though, Allen thought that his Master would have played dead for a longer time. Then the fourteenth host narrowed his eyes, "and I see you are still among the living too…" Allen never did believe that his Master was dead but that sentence was just too fitting for the current situation.

"Tim wants to see you," the scarlet haired general ignored the last remark as the golden golem floated up from his head, "and surely there isn't any rule against a master visiting his idiot student?" At this he blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Tim?" Allen blinked as the golden golem, that was now as big as a boy's head, fluttered towards him.

Timcanpy was so happy to see Master Allen again that tears were forming in his unknown located tear ducts. The young white haired boy looked surprised at first but then he too smiled brightly at the golem. When the said golem neared the teen, it nestled itself on Allen's head and affectionately rubbed itself on the scruffy white hair.

"Tim!" Allen smiled brightly as he looked up at the golem on to his head, "You've really, ungh, really grown…" The golem's weight was unbelievably heavy, making the host for the fourteenth Noah's knees bend a little due to the extra weight on top of him.

If that was not enough to show Tim's affection, the golem suddenly chomped on Allen's hair, surprising the younger boy as he let out a surprised yelp and fell over on the floor.

"Tim!" scolded the parasitic innocence user when the golem didn't budge and just continue to rest itself on top of his Master's body.

"Still as weak as a bean sprout I see. Tch,"

"Master you sound like Kanda!" Allen replied annoyed. Then he at the name, he recalled that the same samurai was currently waiting for him at the Order. 'Oh no, Kanda's patience must be wearing thin now!!' At the thought of it, the young man quickly pushed himself up, holding Timcanpy in his arms like a stuffed toy.

Before he can turn around to leave though, General Cross stopped him.

"Oi. I got something else for you," Turning around the young boy watched as his Master pulled something out from his inner coat. "Here." With that one word Marian Cross carelessly threw the stack of paper bills towards his apprentice, effectively showering him with debts.

"Huh?" Allen managed to pick catch one of the papers before it fell to the floor. His grayish orbs widened at the amount written. "What the hell! Master!!" He can't believe it! (Actually he can this is General Cross) His Master just came to push more debts to him!!

Crushing the piece of paper in his palm, the boy gave the man a cold glare. He should have guess!! That womanizer never even had worry about people or the fact that his disappearance months ago was causing others a lot of trouble –including Allen himself. Letting out an angry huff, the parasitic exorcist opened the white door and stormed out with annoyance, effectively ignoring and leaving the debts behind.

"Let us just go, Tim." With those final words, the white door disappeared after the golden golem went through it.

"Huh." The scarlet hair general continued smoking. Silence reign the room. Then there was a pause in his activity of inhaling the cigar. "Stop staring."

The Noah that had been quiet the whole time let out a short sigh as he positioned himself more comfortable on the white stool.

"You know, he doesn't have much longer…" the fourteenth Noah started as he eyed the uncaring General.

"Like you do." Came the curt reply.

"You should lend him a hand."

A roar of laughter came from the tall man. "Tch, like he wants it. He doesn't want to be in my debt even if it causes it his life." At this point, the general smirked and looked at the Noah in the eye. "Besides, you'll be there… when that time comes, no?"

Mana's brother returned the smirk. "You hate me that much?"

"Got any wines here?" Cross changed the topic as he looked around the white room.

The Noah version of Allen shrugged before pointing to a nearby plain white cabinet. "The kid always store his food supply there…"

"Heh," Marian Cross stood up and pulled opened the indicated cabinet. As soon as he did, different kinds of storable foods came falling out from his. Food avalanche. "Hell?!" the cried was muffled as the man was buried in the piles of food.

At the other corner, watching the whole scene with amusement, the Noah snickered devilishly.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Fuck that kid. Fuck that damn moyashi. Kanda's thoughts were along those lines as he waited for another eternity. Not exactly but to Kanda's really thin patience, it was just like a thousand years.

Finally, the entrance to the ark was opened, right beside the bed.

"Took you long enough." The Japanese samurai gritted out but then all his defenses came full force on when the one stepping out of the ark didn't even come close to the bean sprout's figure. All the exorcist can tell was that this certain taller-than-the-moyashi man had light brown locks with almost the same hairstyle as Allen himself. Kanda can't be too sure with the man's back facing him.

Without a second thought, he activated his innocence. "Damn you, like you can just barge in unannounced!" Kanda ran forward towards the intruder, Mugen positioned to pierce him. However the contact between the innocence and the stranger never came when another white door appeared right behind the stranger's back, effectively making Kanda run into that door.

As soon as the equipment type exorcist disappeared through the ark doorway, it vanished.

"That was easy enough…" the voice was low but strong as he re-entered the ark way he had came out from. "Those memories I had recalled him to be more… difficult to handle."

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

To say Allen was shock was an understatement. He thought Kanda would have waited a bit longer but the dark-haired samurai was now where to be found when the white haired teen stepped out of the ark and that was hours ago. Tired of waiting and losing hope that the short-tempered exorcists would even come back to see him, Allen nudged the sleeping form of Tim.

"Come on Tim, let us just go." Though the boy was uncertain of his sense of direction, he can't just stay put either. "Sheesh, can't that guy even wait for a while longer?" Standing up and preparing to leave his old room, the host for the fourteenth Noah got ready to move out but then he felt some sort of weird feeling in his stomach and he can feel his heart quenched.

Adrenaline was pumping inside him as he felt himself get excited. This made the boy confused.

"Why am I feeling so… anxious?" he blinked in puzzlement.

'Oh no.' the alerted voice of the fourteenth Noah inside his head, peaked the host's curiosity. 'It seems our plans might get foiled…'

"What are you talking about? What is it?" This doesn't seem to sound well at all.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

"Lavi…" Lenalee looked whispered as she continued to eat her food slowly, "Where is Kanda? Isn't he supposed to be here telling us that 'he' had arrived already?"

Both of them had arrived at HQ about two hours before and 'explained' to Komui what happened. Lavi was discharged from the infirmary after just a simple checkup, the head nurse confirming that the red head's condition was fine even after that 'unconscious' time. That was natural since Lavi was never really in a coma or whatever, in the first place.

The red head beside the Chinese exorcist consumed some more chips before he gave a side way glance at the entrance. "I don't know. Yuu rarely break a promise… and we have been waiting for almost an hour now." Something was just wrong. The junior bookman can sense it. It felt something close to awaiting destruction of some sorts.

"I'm starting to worry…" the younger Lee sibling mumbled as she slowly stood up. "We should check 'his' room…"She gave Lavi a glance to see if he wanted to follow her.

"…okay." The red head seemed hesitant. Just as he stood up though, the alerts came on.

"ALERT! ALERT! ENEMY IN THE BUILDING! THERE'S AN INTRUDER AT THE FIRST FLOOR MAIN HALL ENTRANCE!!!" the sound system boomed out as red lights indicates the signal to evacuate to the safety zone. "ALL ABLE EXORCIST! HURRY AND HEAD TO THE AREA!!" The sound that gave these orders was unmistakably Komui's.

Both Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other nervously.

"Don't tell me that they discovered Allen??" Lavi said with a low voice as the pair head out.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

"Hehehe~" the spiky haired Noah giggled as she twirled Relo in her fingers. "Hurry up, Earl!! I'm getting to agitated here…" the first child complained as she stood in front of her own teleporting door, the doors wide open to reveal a dark space.

The rest of the Noah family was lingering around the dining room, waiting for the first apostle to finish whatever he was doing. What were they all doing, now? Well if one were to observe, each Noah was ready for a battle, as they features were plastered with the most awaiting smiles you can imagine.

"This is going to be fun, hii!" Jasdero chuckled as he played with his gun.

"Let's finish all of those exorcist off!!" Devitto continued excitedly.

"Now, now, children." The sing song voice of the Earl was heard as the chubby man (?) came into view. "I have sent some of my akumas in advance to give them proper greeting…" That never ending smile now looked more wicked. "You can have all the fun you want but don't' forget the main reason we are there!" At this the Earl pointed in a fatherly way at the Noahs.

"Of course Earl." The Noah of Pleasure answered as he adjusted his gloves. This was just too much excitement for him. When he felt the sudden anxiety and rush of blood in his body earlier he can't help but feel thoroughly excited. Who would have guessed that the new inheritance for the Noah of Wrath was someone from the Black Order? That demonic smile flashed through Tyki's features as the excitement and pleasure to kill all the possible exorcists present, overpowered him.

"Should we depart now~?" the earl proclaimed as he entered the door with a giggling and excited Rhode.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Lenalee and Lavi was a relieved to say the last when the intruder did not turn out to be Allen but just a few level two akumas. Though amidst the fighting, they did wonder what happened to Allen and why were there akumas invading the central. They had just moved to this new HQ not even a full year yet!

An explosion was heard nearby when Krory and Noise Marie destroyed an akuma. Lenalee made a swift kick with her crystallized innocence at the fast moving level two akuma and managed to knock the demon backwards.

"Fire Seal!" the junior bookman yelled as the akuma earlier was enveloped in flames. "That was the last of those akumas." Lavi breathed out as his hammer shrank. "Wonder why there were such few akumas if they wanted to invade HQ?" Seriously, the akuma can just sent a whole army of powerful akumas like last time. Though, having that would be worst.

"This is not over yet…" Marie commented as he picked up some sort of sound. "Something else is coming.

True to his words, the group of exorcists, watched as a heart shaped door showed at the far end of a wall.

"Evening, exorcist…" the form of the earl came out as he stepped out of the door, the other Noahs following suit behind him.

The exorcists were staring in horror and mild shock at the arrival of the Noah Clan and even the Earl himself. What business did the Earl have??

"We are just here to pick our new family up…" he explained as if reading their minds. "Also to have some fun along with that too if you don't mind…" The grin grew wider and more wicked as a few more akumas, level threes this time came out from the door.

The other Noahs also smiled and proceeded to attack the exorcist that caught their attention. Rhode skipped through the battles, avoiding any attacks as she proceeded to a certain red head and short haired female exorcist.

"Ne~" the Noah of Dreams greeted as she neared the exorcists.

At the sight of the female Noah, Lavi swung his hammer at her but she easily dodged it, afterwards making another parry as Lenalee missed her target of kicking the Noah from above.

Rhode gave out a light chuckle. "Hey, aren't you guys curious to who the new holder of the Noah is?" she asked as she managed to avoid another blow from the exorcists.

Both the exorcists were trying to ignore her but as the Noah of dreams who can enter people's mind, Rhode knew that they were curious on who this Noah could be and on their own rankings too.

"Mind if you tell me where the rooms are located?" Rhode continued in a teasing tone, giving a hint where the awakening Noah was located, "I need to see our new sibling!"

"Quit it with your mind tricks!" Lenalee yelled out loud in frustration as she lashed at the Noah with a sudden two times 360 degree round kick. The first kick missed but the second kick was a bit unexpected and Rhode was hit on the stomach. The Noah was thrown backwards but before she can make any impacts, her body was enveloped with fire by Lavi's Fire seal.

Both exorcists paused to catch their breath but they knew they didn't kill the Noah just like back at the ark before. Sure enough, when the dragon faded away, Rhode was still standing in one piece, unharmed and not even scratched.

The girl cackled before narrowing her eyes powerfully at them. "You can't expect to hurt me! My regeneration ability is one of the highest rates ever." Rhode had proved this once when she first captured Allen and Lenalee. "Now, if you please, the rooms' location?"

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-End of Chapter-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Decided to make another chapter since the weekend was practically a bore. –sighs- Thank you to those who reviewed… It seems the plot of this story is developing quite well –for me- and I hope t didn't go too fast. The whole new Noah awakening thing was intended to be a surprise to all, so at that point, the pace increased I guess… and Cross will appear again, I'm not planning to make him that useless…


	11. Diminishing Light

Simple disclaimer V

**Chapter Ten: ****Diminishing light**

The navy-haired samurai woke up, his mind and body fully alert when he realized that he had became conscious at an unknown place. 'Wait…' Kanda thought as he looked around again. After a second glance this place does seem familiar.

The tall exorcist fastened his grip on Mugen as he stood up. His mind arrived at the answer when he saw the main door entrance of the Black Order. He was at the first floor main entrance. Though it was albeit different. Other than the fact that the place was deserted, the room was also somewhat in a wreck.

A small movement caught the exorcist's attention and he spun around to where the sound had originated. The man froze in his stance when Kanda spotted him.

Kanda arched his eyebrows upon discovering that this was the same man that had appeared in Allen's room and made him end up in this place. He narrowed his eyes at the brunette stranger as he activated Mugen and pointed it at the stranger's direction.

"Who the he-"

"Kanda." the man spoke before the samurai can finish his sentence.

"Moyashi?" the dark haired exorcist said disbelievingly when he recognized the voice. "What ar-"

"Moyashi?" the man blinked. "I can't seem to remember that memory…" the brunette pondered on that as his face looked thoughtful for a moment.

Kanda stared cautiously at the man before him. He sounded like the white-haired exorcist but he can't be too sure yet. The brunette let out a short sigh of resignation as he opened his eyes and for the first time, the samurai saw the mismatched eyes of golden and bluish gray. Golden just like the Noah look alike of Allen and gray just like the Crown Clown user himself.

Then the fact dawn on the Japanese exorcist. This was what the bean sprout had referred to back in the white room. Still, how come this had happened? Allen had told them that he still had some more time.

"I apologize." The mysterious man broke Kanda out of his thoughts. "His memory of that name had seemed to be lost. Though, I hope I got the right person. You are Kanda?"

"Che. What does it mat-"

"Ah, I got it correct."

Kanda twitched in annoyance. This man had been cutting off his sentences from the very beginning.

"Listen well." The brunette's expression darkened and turned serious. "I assume you already have an idea of who I am." Kanda just scoffed at this, not bothering to say anything since the stranger would just interrupt his sentence again. "You know of this place, correct? The Anti-akuma organization's base." The tall male advanced forward, not bother in the slightest by the intimidating innocence. "Remember this well, the room of the newly awakened apostle is not among any exorcists room nor is it among the science divisions. Wrath's room is where the finders reside."

The dark haired exorcist eyed the man a bit longer. So, he had been brought here to receive that message. This Noah, Kanda paused at thought, no- this moyashi, is saying that a Noah will awaken among the finders. That was an unpleasant surprise.

"I shall send you back to your current time." At this he raised his hand and a white door appeared nearby. "I assume you don't have any questions?"

"Fuck this whole thing. Why the hell did you pass that message to me instead of the idiot rabbit? Or even Lenalee?" Kanda spat as he open the white door, not yet stepping in to wait for the answer and glad that this time, the brunette didn't interrupt his sentence.

The brunette's feature was indifferent. "Maybe I would have called them but I didn't because I can only manage to remember you. Now go. Go back to the time and place where I was born…"

That statement made it clear now. The damn bean sprout…

* * *

Rhode chuckled as she evaded Lavi's hammer. Both Lenalee and the junior bookman had realized this when they were battling. The Noah of Dreams did not seem to attack back at all. This was confirmed when after a few minutes of fighting, she didn't even summon her candles. The navy haired Noah was simply just evading, giggling, parrying, chuckling and avoiding.

'_You've realized that exorcists?'_

Both Lavi and Lenalee widened their eyes in surprise. They gave a short look at Rhode but her features didn't change at all as the girl giggled yet again. Though Lavi was sure that he heard her voice in his head.

'That is Rhode's voice… wasn't it?' Lavi thought as he pulled back his hammer.

'Lavi?' Lenalee thought puzzled as she gave a look at the red head who hadn't said a thing but she swore she heard him saying just then. 'Was it my imagination?'

Now it was the junior bookman's turn to give the Chinese exorcist a confused look.

'Lenalee? I… I can hear your voice in my head!' the female exorcist's reaction to Lavi's thought confirmed his suspicion. 'We were linked telepathically… somehow…'

Before Lenalee can say any reply, a candle zoomed pass her cheek, leaving a scratch. Both the red head and female exorcist switched their attention back to the Noah of Dreams who had by now abandoned the umbrella by tossing the thing far aside.

"Come and catch me if you can!" the blue-haired Noah laughed as she made a door and ran into it. Among all the confusion, panics, and fights, not many noticed it and even less cared much, it was after all an all out attack.

Though when Rhode said those words, another sentence followed in the two exorcists mind.

'I'm on your side, where's Allen?' This time Lavi was sure that the voice belonged to Rhode but can he trust the sadistic Noah in front of him? She after all, one: did try to kill him, two: made him attack his friends, three: stabbed Allen in the eye, four: mentally harm a general and the list goes on.

However before he or Lenalee –who was about to do something which will never be find out by Lavi – or even Rhode can do anything, the floor they stood on gave out and almost all the figures that stood there were overtake by gravity and soon were pulled down.

* * *

When the Japanese exorcist stepped out of the ark door, he was faced with shock looks of Hevlaska (It was hard to tell but Kanda knows), Komui and Leverrier.

"K-Kanda," the elder Lee sibling stammered, "How did you use the ark?" It was general knowledge that when Allen disappeared months ago, the Order was unable to utilize the ark's abilities.

Without answering his question Kanda turned around with his trade mark 'che'.

"Exorcist Kanda," until that icy voice made him to stop, "Why, I must ask, are you not battling with the other exorcists above?"

This caught Kanda's attention, he turned back towards the three earlier and hardened his glare at the inspector.

"You are not by any chance, working with the enemy here, are you?" that wolfish devilish grin of his was still plastered under that brush-shaped moustache. This ticked the samurai off.

"Apparently I was abducted." The dark-haired exorcist bluntly stated as he recalled what he had been told. Maybe this was what he was referring to.

"W-what?" Komui couldn't really believe his ears as the Kanda just said that he had been powerless and was kidnapped easily.

However, Inspector Leverrier was not amused by that answer and believes it to be just a hoax. "Exorcist Yuu Kanda, I don't care about the reason, I am now ordering you to assist the others who are battling the Noahs and Millennium Earl himself!"

Now that was the confirmation Kanda needed. Why else would the Earl and the Noah Family be attacking the Order? With that he swiftly left the place without another word.

"…that is not the way to the place of attack. He's going somewhere else…" Hevlaska spoke up after Kanda was out of sight.

"What?" Leverrier just shook his head in disagreement. This was a waste of time. "Hevlaska, just prepare the innocence quickly. We need to get those fragments safe."

With an affirmative nod, the creature human lookalike was about to move when the wall above them caved in sending huge chunks of broken walls down and onto the trio.

Lenalee quickly made a dash for Lavi and flew up with her dark boots. It happened to fast and soon that she can only help the one closest to her. What about the others? That thought ranged in her mind than she remembered, they were above the basement Hevlaska and her brother was in. Oh no.

Frantically she stopped ascending and began plummeting down as quick as her innocence were able to, ignoring Lavi's cries to stop and his remark that it was too late.

"CROWN CLOWN!!" a voice ranged through the air as shining white spikes were seen everywhere, crushing the big rocks into smaller and harmless ones. At the same moment, the floor was blanketed with the glorious cape, making the fall less prone to injuries.

Tears made it to the younger Lee sibling's eyes as she saw that everyone including her brother was safe for the moment. Though by that, it actually meant that the enemy was unharmed too.

As soon as the circumstance was proved to be fairly safe, the white cape that covered the floor disappeared. Lenalee landed on the ground near where her brother was and also the group of humans that fell through the hole. Most of them were scientists.

"Nii-san!!" she cried as she gave her brother hug.

Komui glad that his sister was safe, looked at the surroundings, those white presence. As pure as it is as Froi's innocence, it wasn't the general's. Only one other exorcist had that type of white glow in his innocence.

"Allen?"

That one word brought surprises to others nearby. They brought their attention towards where the origin of the white cape came from but standing there were the Noahs and the Earl himself, all with looks of anger.

"Good Evening, Allen Walker, came back to foil our plans yet again?" The Millennium Earl had a hand placed on the tip of his hat as his grinned grew wicked and the golden eyes behind those glasses narrowed into slits.

"Morning Earl," the holder of the fourteenth Noah replied as he held his innocence sword in hand.

* * *

Finder's halls, the place where the all the remaining finders grouped whenever HQ is invaded or any other emergencies were to occur. The commotion underground was heard even from this floor, and this floor was quite high. Nevertheless, the navy haired exorcist continued his pathway towards the rooms. That was when it hit him. The idiotic moyashi did not tell him which exact room this new Noah is going to awaken! And to think there were hundreds of finders in this place.

"Che," Being that said Kanda just opened the door to the hall and well, his problems were not as big as he thought when a gruesome sight met his eyes.

It was bloody, it was as if the huge room was painted red and the smell of blood was sickening. Averting his eyes from the bodies scattered on the floor, the equipment type user locked his gaze towards the lone figure standing in the middle of the room and like everything else in the room, and the use to be creamy robe was now dyed red.

Activating his Mugen, the samurai-like exorcist got ready in a fighting stance. Preparing for any resistance, maybe the bean sprout meant that he was supposed to kill this guy. That might be the reason why Kanda was told about this piece of information.

The once finder turned, his face was covered in blood and the Japanese exorcist could guess it came from the fresh crown of crosses across the man's forehead.

Thus, Kanda commenced his attack. How it would be better if he knew that what he was about to do could only worsen the situation.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-End of Chapter-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

This was late. Really. Really. Really. Incredibly late… Blame my laziness and lack of internet connections.

No clue if people are still sticking to this story but I intend to finish it, which surprisingly I already did. So I' going to post the next chapter when I fell like it. Yes, only **two **more chapters and I'd be done with this and I can finally move on to my other stories…


End file.
